


Breathe Underwater

by CountessMillarca



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst and Humor, Drabble Sequence, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Sexual Content, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 53
Words: 26,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountessMillarca/pseuds/CountessMillarca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsunade knew she was a lousy gambler, yet that couldn't stop her from taking a chance with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ashtray Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All rights belong to Kishimoto, Masashi.

“You messed up pretty bad with this kid.” Tsunade snorted in seeming indifference, raising her sake cup in mock salute towards her drinking companion. Her cheeks had darkened to a scarlet hue, courtesy of high alcohol consumption. Once again. Getting drunk to the point of forgetting even her name was a normal occurrence for the retired kunoichi, especially on nights when the moon seemed to taunt her with its silvery reflection. It reminded her too much of long, silken strands bearing the same iridescent shade. Tsunade _despised_ the cursed sensations the full moon forced upon her – and _craved_ them. They were the only things remaining, never to fade.

“I know, I _know_ , and yet –” Hiruzen merely shook his head in resignation, _aching_ , unable to utter more in his defense because there was nothing really he could say. His gruff voice oozed with regret and his features appeared to have aged even more under his burdens in the time Tsunade had not seen him.

“Don’t let it bother you too much, it’s not like you can change the past – what’s done is done.” The blonde woman shrugged bitterly with a slight slur, not bothering to mince her words in her current drunken state.

 _Is that what you keep telling yourself, Tsunade?_ Hiruzen leveled her with a knowing stare, his dark eyes seeing through her weak façade, but chose to keep this thought to himself. He took a long drag of his smoking pipe, his withered gaze drawing away from the mess of a woman before him. His mind recalled the hot-tempered, vibrant girl he had once known, yet he could not recognize even the smallest trace of that girl in her now. _But it’s not working for you, is it?_

“I mean, you know how those Uchiha were, always thinking they were wronged or some sort of foolishness like that. And Danzō is a bastard. I’m not surprised he pulled a nasty stunt like that. I don’t know why you keep giving him free reign when you’re well aware of his rotten personality,” Tsunade ranted with an almost bored tone, her nose wrinkling in distaste and her expression turning sour at the mention of the elder shinobi.

“Danzō and I are sides of the same coin. I may not agree with his tactics, but I can’t deny their merit – despite the heavy price. You’d understand if you had followed after your grandfather’s steps and were in my position,” the Sandaime returned with a heavy sigh. Then, a wry laugh escaped his lips at the thought of his former disciple being in his shoes. A tempestuous woman with a fondness for alcohol and gambling was probably the worst possible candidate for the Hokage position.

“That’s not a funny joke, old man,” the volatile female exclaimed in a fit of anger, slamming her empty cup on the table with more force than necessary. Wooden splinters along with empty jugs flew around them as the table was smashed into smithereens.


	2. Second Sight

_If you knew I’d become the Godaime, you’d turn over in your grave, old man…or you would laugh at the absurdity of it_. Tsunade chuckled softly as she made her way out of the hospital.A familiar, rambunctious laughter echoed in her mind, and her lips curved in a forlorn smile. _Maybe you are…_

“Hokage-sama, please wait!” A feminine voice stopped her in her tracks, dispersing her peculiar musings. Tsunade turned to peruse the pink haired girl before her with calculative eyes.

“Sakura…was it? You’re on Kakashi’s team, I assume?” Tsunade made the connection quickly, having seen the girl’s relieved expression after she had healed the Uchiha boy.

“Hai, Hokage-sama! My name is Haruno Sakura. Thank you for healing Sasuke-kun!” the nervous girl expressed her heartfelt gratitude before she bowed deeply.

“I healed the physical damage, but the boy suffered deep emotional trauma. I’ve done my part. Now you must do yours as his teammate. That boy…” Tsunade exhaled a long suffered sigh at the difficult implications, stilling her tongue. She was privy to the horrid truth regarding this affair, yet she couldn’t divulge more without betraying the Sandaime’s trust.

The young kunoichi stared at her with confusion in her green eyes before Tsunade waved a dismissive hand then turned to walk away. _They are shinobi. It’s not my job to hold their hands – they’ll figure it out on their own_. The blonde woman tried to convince herself that getting personally involved would only complicate her work and possibly end in disaster. Really, she was the last person anyone should ask advice from on such delicate matters.

Her stare focused on the previous leaders’ carved faces with a grimace of displeasure after she exited the hospital. _They’d better put only my face up there or there’ll be hell to pay_ , she thought miffed, remembering Jiraya’s perverted comment about displaying her generous bosom in order to attract more clients. It was certainly true they needed the extra funds after Orochimaru’s disastrous invasion, but she would pummel anyone who dared suggest such a thing to her face – much like she had done to her fellow Sannin.

“Incorrigible pervert.” Tsunade huffed under her breath, restraining herself from hunting down her former teammate to beat him senseless once more. She was about to head towards the Hokage’s headquarters – where a huge amount of paperwork undoubtedly awaited her – when her attention got drawn to a back alley near the hospital’s side. Tsunade may have been out of action for the past decade, yet she was by no means out of practice. Those overbearing geezers wouldn’t have appointed her as the Godaime if is she was.

“I figured you’d make an appearance sooner or later, kid,” she called casually after appearing before the cloaked figure without wasting her time. Chances were he had purposefully allowed her to sense him because he wished to have a talk with the new Hokage, and Tsunade could pretty much guess what he wanted.


	3. Teenage Angst

Tsunade studied the dark haired man before her with curiosity, dragging her gaze all over his cloaked figure slowly. His natural poise betrayed not the merest hint of tension and his visible features were etched in apathy as if carved from stone. But Tsunade was a highly skilled medic nin; she could tell without any physical evidence that he was _not_ well. No. He was anything _but_ well, actually. The dark honey of her gaze finally met his blood-red eyes without the barest hesitation…and stayed there.

“You _know_ –” Itachi stated in a low tone, full of dispassion, long lashes fluttering once, and she nodded curtly.

“I heard the truth from Sarutobi-sensei a while back, so cut the crap and drop the act, kid,” the kunoichi ordered in a no nonsense tone, her intense stare never leaving his.

Itachi stayed quiet after the words left her mouth, and Tsunade exhaled a dejected sigh. _Why do I always get saddled with the difficult ones?_ She could have feigned ignorance and let the kid do his routine, which would be delivering information as he had done for the previous Hokage, but she _had_ to stick her nose into his affairs, trying to right her sensei’s past wrongs. _You owe me for this, old man._

“Your kid brother will be fine in case you were wondering,” Tsunade informed him through narrow eyes. “You know, if you don’t include all the hate you just inflamed in him,” she then added in an attempt to get a reaction out of the stoic brat.

Itachi merely inclined his head in mute gratitude before he threw a scroll at her then turned to leave.

“You know you’re dying, right? You better do something about that soon,” Tsunade remarked in a seemingly disinterested tone, catching the scroll easily.

He stilled at her words, his neck turning to grace her with his profile. “I died a long time ago.”

“I’m just saying that maybe there’s a cure, but what do _I_ know? Suit yourself, kid.” Peeved at his monotone reply, she gave him an aggravated snort.

“Don’t you think it’s rude to keep calling a dying man a _kid_?” Itachi asked in a lighter tone, catching her off guard with his unexpected comeback.

Tsunade chuckled, amused, shaking her head at his retort. “You _do_ have a sense of humor…albeit quite morbid for someone so young.”

“And you have the smoothest skin I’ve ever seen…for someone your age.”

“What did you just say, you damn brat!?” Tsunade exploded in white-hot rage, slamming her fist against the nearest wall, but he was already gone. Then her mood took a turn for the worse when she saw the debris all around her.

“That better _not_ come out of my paycheck – if I even _get_ a paycheck. Thanks a lot, old man, and damn you, Jiraiya!” she cursed in exasperation.

“I need a drink…” the Godaime murmured in defeat, deciding her paperwork could wait for now.


	4. One of a Kind

Tsunade was on the verge of a mental breakdown. If she had to use a word to describe every single one of the shinobi working under her, that would be _unique_. It had taken her a month to familiarize herself with the village again, not to mention become accustomed to being a Hokage. _I don’t know how you did it, old man, but you were a hell of a leader._

She was about to reach for her secret stash of sake when an ANBU member appeared before her seemingly out of thin air. Tsunade was getting used to them making sudden appearances well into the night, yet this one was quite peculiar. For one, this particular shinobi was _not_ one of her ANBU.

“Smooth, very smooth,” Tsunade commented wryly, pinning him with a displeased glare for rudely interrupting her break time.

“I try.” Itachi gave an imperceptible shrug, and she just _knew_ this meeting would not end well. The Godaime forced her awakened temper down then threw a scroll at him with a deceptively sweet smile, watching with satisfaction as he proceeded to read the document intently.

“You’re charging me with a bill for public destruction?” the rogue nin asked after a small pause.

She raised a brow in a manner that dared him to defy her. “You have a problem with that?”

“No, I simply never expected this from a woman with so many invoices hidden in her drawers,” came his aggravating reply.

“You seem to be intent on incurring my wrath, _kid_. Don’t think I won’t smash your face to the floor because I don’t want to draw attention. Chances are nobody will recognize your face after I’m done with you,” Tsunade warned him with a strained grin still curving her lips.

Itachi appeared unaffected by her threat. “If you’re referring to my comment in our previous encounter, it was neither an insult nor a compliment – merely an observation. Also, would I be paying for the damage in your floor as well if you were to acquaint my face with it?”

Tsunade hissed, a vein bulging notably on her temple. “ _Uchiha Itachi_ … you’ve got a lot of nerve!”

“I see we’re making progress,” he retorted when she called him by name for the first time.

“Enough. I’m done playing this game with you. Next time come by my house, so we won’t worry over someone overhearing us and I can at least have a drink. Alcohol will probably make me less eager to punch your face,” the Godaime offered, willing her seething ire down. Getting riled up by a damn brat was ridiculous.

“Are you inviting a man to your house for drinks?” Itachi asked, voice low, almost carrying a mocking undertone, but she couldn’t see his expression behind that damn mask.

“I’m inviting a cheeky brat to my house, so _I_ can drink and _you_ can be less irritating,” Tsunade managed to bit back before he pulled a disappearing act again.


	5. Speak In Tongues

Tsunade leveled Jiraiya with a murderous glare. “What the hell happened on the hospital’s rooftop today, Jiraiya?”

“Nothing much, just kids playing around,” Jiraiya returned with a nonchalant tone.

“Cut the bullshit! Those _kids_ destroyed a water tank and half the rooftop by just _playing around_. If Kakashi hadn’t interfered, I’m pretty sure I’d have a bloody mess on my hands now. I warned you it was too soon to teach him the Rasengan…” the blonde kunoichi shot back with a heavy sigh, her tongue clicking in irritation.

“Save that lecture for Kakashi. That Chidori is quite powerful, too. Plus, the Uchiha kid doesn’t really need it while Naruto _needs_ to be able to protect himself,” he bit back with a scowling expression.

“I know, but _still_ –” Tsunade couldn’t really argue with him. Both techniques were high level and dangerous, but Naruto needed all the protection he could get – being who he was.

“Don’t make that face, you’ll get more wrinkles under that youthful guise,” Jiraiya jested in a clever attempt to lighten the mood.

It had the desired result as she immediately pinned him with a withering glare. “Do you want some broken bones? You have two hundred and six of them…breaking one or two won’t make such a difference.”

The white haired Sannin sobered up, taking her threat seriously. “It was a joke… Relax, woman!”

“Jiraiya…” Small pause. Brows furrowed. “I want you to stop gathering intel on Akatsuki for now and focus on Naruto’s training. They have already made a move to kidnap him once. The kid needs to be able to fight back in case they decide to finish the job, and Kakashi has his hands full with Sasuke. Not to mention, you’re more suited to be his mentor since the Yondaime was your disciple to begin with and Naruto bears an uncanny resemblance to him.”

 _You might kill that smart-mouthed kid if you happen to chance upon him_ , Tsunade added mentally, an unpleasant feeling gathering in the pit of her stomach at the possibility.

“Tsunade…you –” her former teammate began, but stopped midsentence. Jiraiya knew there was more to this than she admitted, but he chose to keep quiet. “Never mind. I’ll lay off the investigation and stick around for now since the kid needs me, but if I get a lead on Akatsuki…” he hinted, reminding her that he had his own way of doing things.

“Fine,” the medic nin conceded, knowing this was the best he would offer.

“You need a break, Tsunade.” He wiggled his brows at her suggestively, his lecherous side rearing its ugly head. “You know, Sarutobi-sensei and I went to the hot springs when we needed to release some stress. How about it? Wanna go? I know a place with mixed baths.”

“Perverts, both of you!” The kunoichi huffed, making a low aggravated sound deep in her throat and resisting the temptation to make true of her earlier threat at his lewd suggestion.


	6. Kings of Medicine

“Figures you’d choose to appear _today_ of all days,” Tsunade grumbled under her breath, annoyed. She silently cursed the cloaked man who had just intruded into her home and interrupted her much needed away time from paperwork and Shizune’s incessant nagging.

“Sit down and have a drink with me,” the blonde kunoichi barked with a prominent slur, motioning towards the low table, full of empty sake jugs.

“You’re offering sake to a _kid_?” Itachi arched a thin brow at her offer, his voice deep and laced with sarcasm.

“Sit your smart ass down! We need to talk about your brother,” the Godaime exclaimed after his infuriating comment, not having the patience to deal with his derisive attitude tonight. Thankfully, he complied without another cheeky retort, sitting down cross legged.

Tsunade got up to fetch another sake bottle.

“Sasuke got injured during a recent mission, nothing serious though. What worries me most is his mental state right now. I can treat practically any malady and heal every broken bone or cut he has, but I can’t do anything about his emotional baggage,” the medic nin revealed with surprising clarity in her drunken haze. She carefully slipped her special sleeping powder into the bottle, vowing to give the kid a physical this night – whether he wanted one or not. He was obviously worse than the last time she had seen him, and Tsunade simply refused to have the kid die on her watch just because he harbored some kind of anti-hero complex.    

“No one can.” Itachi surprised her by actually replying, his utterance slow, almost remorseful.

The blonde woman stifled a heavy sigh after his depressing remark, walking back to sit across from him. Her eyes bored into his, half-lidded and attempting to lift the veil behind his cryptic thoughts, but gave up when his expression remained passive. Shaking her head in resignation, she poured him a drink.

“ _You_ could – or you could at least stop adding to the poor kid’s trauma. I don’t understand why you insist on tormenting your brother when you pretty much sacrificed your life and killed your pride for him.” The Sannin made one last effort to peer into the stubborn brat’s mind, but he simply graced her with the blood-red silence of his eyes.

 _Giving me that none-of-your-business stare again, huh?_ Tsunade drowned the urge to smother the kid in her cleavage for his intolerable attitude.“Fine, be that way. Kakashi will make sure to beat some sense into your kid brother. Sasuke is a clever kid when he’s not in avenger mode – has a smart mouth, too.” She chuckled at the similarities between the siblings before she emptied her cup.

The potent taste of sake burned her throat like wet fire, and she almost moaned in pleasure. A narcotic wave surged through her body after a few seconds, lashes heavy and vision shadowed.

_Genjutsu? No – this…my sleeping powder…sneaky brat…you changed th-_


	7. Sleeping With Ghosts

Blood-red and the heat of sinewy muscle registered in Tsunade’s mind before her vision dimmed and she succumbed to oblivion. The long forgotten sensation of being held by strong arms and the decadent scent of _male_ lingered as she lost consciousness. Then – sweet nothingness. Not even the shrill sound of her cup breaking as it hit the floor could disturb her deep slumber.

“I’m sorry.” Nothing but whispers tangled in her hair. Itachi’s arm coiled around her waist, his other arm slipping under her knees, then he carried her into the bedroom. Her breath ghosted over the pulse at the hollow of his neck, shallow and tinged with alcoholic agents, arms tightening around him, nails digging into his shoulder blades. He took a small pause when a murmur escaped her lips within her drug-induced sleep, soft lips moving over his skin as she spoke.

“ _Dan_ –”

Itachi stilled at the muffled sound, _knowing_ the agony in her voice. _A loved one. Lost._ His eyes fell on her face, noting the redness of her cheeks and the lines of pain on her otherwise youthful face.

“I’m sorry.” Itachi _was_ sorry, and he _meant_ it.  But for a very different reason this time. His voice was a rasp of anguish and his steps soundless as he walked into her bedroom.

When he reached the large futon on the far end of the room, Itachi knelt and placed the unconscious woman on the white bedding. Slowly, with rare delicacy. Skin on skin, cheeks grazing and heat. Itachi wondered how much she had drunk for a subtle touch to burn so hot, but dismissed the thought as soon as it formed. Each person dealt with loss differently. He had no right to criticize anyone when it came down to it – much less the Godaime Hokage, the shinobi who had fought in that terrible war, the woman who was trying to _help_ him.

“You are a far better Hokage than you think you are, Tsunade-san, but you cannot help me any more than you can help Sasuke. The die was cast a long time ago, and we are mere pieces to _his_ game. We might as well play to win – no matter the consequences.” Itachi gave her the naked truth, even though she could not hear him, or perhaps _because_ she could not hear him. One step back, and another, then he executed a deep bow in respect toward the hardened woman before him. Turning his back to leave, he could not help but ask a last favor of her even if she would have done as such regardless.

“I entrust my brother to you after I’m gone, Hokage-sama. Please, take care of Sasuke.”


	8. Ask for Answers

Tsunade slumped to the lush pillows in her living room and rubbed her lids tiredly the moment she stepped foot into her house, allowing herself to finally _feel_ – and feel she did. Rage. Frustration. Sorrow. But underneath it all, an overwhelming wave of helplessness came crashing down on her with vicious ferocity, the copper taste of blood saturating her tongue as she bit the inside of her cheeks, lost in consuming guilt. _How the hell did this happen?_ The question resounded inside her jumbled thoughts, drowning all others and causing her to wallow in misery.

“You knew this would happen. You’re a first class shinobi, and I’m positive you have been keeping tabs on the boy. Why didn’t you warn me about this!? I’ve got a bunch of injured kids – some with life threatening wounds – and Sasuke is gone!” the Godaime snapped at the black clad figure, standing quietly before her all this time, but he made no move to reply, as always.

“I don’t get it – I don’t get _you_! Why the hell do you keep torturing your little brother? What are you thinking?” Tsunade ranted, exasperated, without really expecting an answer, but needing to take out her frustration on someone other than herself before she went mad.

“You keep supplying me with random information regarding other villages and what not, but never definite intel on any of the Akatsuki members or your ‘leader’s’ motives. _Who_ are you truly, Uchiha, Itachi? Is the witty brat persona I’m dealing with on a regular basis another façade you came up with in order to hide your true self? I _know_ you’re not the cold blooded killer you want others to believe, but you practically _breathe_ deception!”

The Godaime turned this into a personal discussion, having had enough of his evasive nature. Itachi owed her some answers, and she would be damned if she didn’t get them tonight. Her reluctance to press the kid harder and pry some information out of him had caused this bloody mess – and she could blame none other but _herself_. Not that she cared at the moment, though. Not when she had someone else to pin the blame for even a passing moment.

“You know I cannot reveal vital information or I run the risk of blowing my cover. Pein is an intelligent shinobi and has eyes and ears everywhere. I am already compromising myself by sharing intel with you – no matter how insignificant you might think it is. I have come too far and have done too much to fail now.” Itachi deigned to gift her with an explanation, voice cold and expression unreadable, dismissing most of her queries with his choice answer.

Tsunade pinned him with a seething glare, recrimination bleeding in her harsh tone. “Enough, Itachi. Either be the goddamn spy you claim to be or a rogue nin in true meaning, but cut all this misleading bullshit. Either be an ally or an enemy, but choose a fucking side!”


	9. In the Cold Light of Morning

Tsunade had immersed herself in paperwork and medical affairs for the past month, trying to forget her last encounter with Itachi, but her nerves were shot to hell. She had not seen the rogue nin since that disastrous, one-sided conversation. Tendrils of guilt and regret wrapped around her mind every time she recalled their tense meeting.

 _Freaking hell! I can’t believe I pulled a Danzō on him and acted like that bastard._ The Godaime cursed herself for her thoughtless outbreak, her attention straying from the documents before her for the fifth time this day.

 _It’s not easy dealing with this kid, is it, old man? And I’m doing a piss poor job of it. Why did you have to go and die, sensei? I miss you…and I miss Nawaki, and I miss Dan, and I – I need a drink._ Tsunade exhaled a dejected sigh, burying her red-painted nails through her hair.

“Tsunade-sama? Are you well?” Shizune’s voice was gentle, full of concern, but a soft knock on the door saved her from having to answer.

Was she well? Hell no. She was anything _but_ well. Tsunade had not been well for many years now, and she highly doubted this would ever change. Her depressing musings were interrupted when a pink haired kunoichi entered her office.

Sakura bowed at the waist then raised her head, bored her gaze into Tsunade’s. “Please take me as your disciple.” Her tone was low and sure, her eyes brimming with determination and expectancy.

Tsunade nearly blinked in confusion at the unexpected request before she gathered herself and leveled the young girl with a serious stare. “My training will be harsh.”

“I’m prepared for that.” Sakura gave a small nod, voice strong and eyes hopeful.

The Godaime assessed the pink haired girl with piqued curiosity. She knew Sakura possessed all the qualities to become an excellent medic nin, but she had her reservations regarding her motives. Deciding to take a wild chance, Tsunade agreed with a pleased smirk.

“Very well, Shizune will instruct you on the basics for now.”

“Hai, Tsunade-sama.” Shizune nodded, a faint smile gracing her delicate features, having the same train of thought as her master.

“Sakura,” Tsunade called before the two females left her office, “you made a good choice.” _Never give up, Sakura, and don’t repeat my mistakes. Take your loved one back with your own strength._

“That girl has potential to become a second you. Now that’s a scary thought – in more ways than one.” An amused voice came from the window as Jiraiya made his unwelcome entrance, interrupting her chance to have a break.

“Any sign of Orochimaru?” Tsunade cut him sharply, not in the mood for idle chatter.

“No.” Her fellow Sannin pinned her with a pointed, solemn stare. “But you already knew that. You only agreed to send the kids in that mission because you couldn’t crush their hopes. You have a soft side underneath that harsh exterior, Tsunade.”

“Shut up. I don’t want to hear that from the man who went around saving kids during a bloody war.”


	10. Plasticine

Tsunade had almost given up hope of ever seeing Itachi again after her last blunder, fearing she might have inadvertently pushed him away with her rash behavior, but she needn’t have worried so much. Itachi stood tall and silent in the middle of her living room once more. The blonde kunoichi suppressed a relieved sigh before she raised her eyes to stare into his undauntedly, flecks of gold shimmering in her gaze.

“I’m sorry.” Tsunade spoke slowly, sincerity coloring her soft voice, willing him to understand that she truly meant it. She would have proceeded to make amends if she hadn’t noticed a slight flicker in his eyes after the words left her lips, revealing his surprise at her admission.

“Why so shocked? You thought I was incapable of offering an apology?” Tsunade decided to tease him a little instead, amused by his reaction.

“I assumed as much, yes.” The rogue nin gave an imperceptible nod, but his tone was lighter, and she could tell he was simply repaying her in kind for her previous comment.

“You know, your face is a real piece of work, but your _eyes_ – I’m beginning to see through you, Uchiha, Itachi.” Tsunade observed him closely, with a contemplative expression, recognizing the mirth in his blood-red eyes.

“You think my face is handsome?” Itachi raised a brow, voice dripping with dry sarcasm, but she was prepared for his taunt this time.

“Very funny – I meant that you have an excellent poker face, but you’re liable to slip up and reveal a sliver of emotion in your eyes. Probably because everyone try their damnedest to _avoid_ looking into your eyes, so you don’t feel the need to try too hard to conceal it.” Though her tone bordered on being condescending, she was actually enjoying their verbal battle.

“You claim to know my thoughts then?” Hints of curiosity and mirth laced his cultured voice, and she reckoned he was truly intrigued by her assessment.

She _tsked_ at him, refraining from smacking him in the head for keeping up this infuriating attitude when they both knew it was a lie. “No, I can catch glimpses of faint emotions at times, but I don’t know what the hell you’re thinking, kid. What I _do_ know is that you’re laughing at me right now, but you’re doing it all wrong. Here, let me show you how it’s done.”

Tsunade approached him in measured steps, her eyes never leaving his, showing him she wasn’t perturbed or buying his tough kid act in the least. Her hands rose to cup his cheeks. Slowly, gently. Her fingers smoothed over the lines on the corners of his lips, pressing against his skin, until a forced, awkward smile formed on his rigid features.

“We – normal people – call this a _smile_. Try it out – you never know, you might even like it.” She chuckled, blatantly daring him, her own lips curving in a lopsided grin.


	11. Bright Lights

Itachi’s leisure posture turned stiff and his expression became guarded when soft hands touched his face. Tsunade frowned at his instant change before she released him with the barest hesitation, the pads of her fingers tingling with an electrifying sensation she did not wish to ponder further lest she come to a very unpleasant realization. This was not a boy but a _man._ A man she had caressed on a careless whim.

“Shame. I might have called you _handsome_ if you smiled more often.” It was a half-hearted joke, she knew, and it didn’t lessen the awkwardness of the moment. Tsunade took a few steps back in an attempt to escape the ensnaring spell she had fallen in after their seemingly innocent contact.

Needing to distract herself from the fact that he was the first man she had touched in a long time without the intention of healing, she spoke again, asking a question that had been bothering her with nagging intensity lately.

“Why do you insist on having that stoic, insufferable façade all the damn time?”

He studied her mutely with a strange gleam in his eyes. Perhaps fascination. “I suppose I lost this bet, so I will tell you.” Voice low, wryly accented. Resigned.

“Bet?” Tsunade frowned at his peculiar wording. She could swear his mouth curved faintly.

“I bet that if I acted in this manner, you would not get attached out of misguided sympathy or pity, but it appears I was wrong. You seem determined to like me however I may act.” Itachi shrugged, leveling her with a bemused stare. _Why do you insist on trying to fix a broken man_ was his silent demand.

Tsunade’s eyes widened in shock then she quickly erased all traces of bewilderment.

“Cheeky brat… Don’t confuse _tolerance_ with _fondness_. Who said anything about liking you?” The medic nin huffed, feigning indignation, though she didn’t sound convincing even to her own ears.

She made to chastise him for acting in such a provocative manner again, but the words died in her mouth. Instead of the lean shinobi, a young boy with light brown hair and green-gray eyes stood before her now. The Godaime choked back a strangled cry at the familiar visage, well aware of the boy’s identity. 

“N-Nawaki?” Tsunade whispered, longing burning deep inside her, her arms lifting of their own accord to embrace him in a bone-crushing hug.

“Now you have information on the abilities of _one_ Akatsuki member.” Itachi appeared too nonchalant, as if he hadn’t just given her the greatest gift of all. Merely minutes had passed in real time, but Tsunade had been lost in that idyllic world for three long days.

“I already knew what your Sharingan could do,” she bit back, almost angrily, her back turned to him. Silent tears ran down her cheeks in thin rivulets, wetting her skin, as she stood shakily.

“ _Itachi_ ,” Tsunade called softly, her voice thick with emotion, “thank you.”


	12. Black-Eyed

“Do you think it’s prudent for Naruto-kun to leave the village?” Shizune asked worriedly. Jiraiya had proclaimed he was taking Naruto on a journey to train him without leaving much space for discussion this morning.

“Jiraiya will guard him at all times. Naruto is much safer with him than he would ever be if he stayed here. Those annoying geezers can’t have a say in his growth or influence him this way. Shrewd, old vultures!” The Godaime hissed with vehemence at the mention of the two elder councilors and Danzō. If she hated one thing about her position, it was having to deal with their kind.

“How is Sakura’s training progressing?” she asked her disciple, changing the subject.

“She is an excellent student and I’m truly impressed with her ability to learn so quickly.” Shizune’s dark eyes glimmered with pride, but her voice held a troubled tone.

“But?” Tsunade prompted Shizune to spill whatever was bothering her with a stern timbre. “I can hear it in your voice. What’s wrong?”

Shizune made a grimace of discomfort, but she knew there was no subtle way to say this, so she opted for honesty. “She appears to be obsessed with the Uchiha clan, always sneaking around in the library and,” she paused before adding with disapproval, “I caught her trying to break into the abandoned Uchiha establishment a week ago.”

Tsunade exhaled a heavy sigh at the news, thinking she should have seen this coming. Not wanting to cause Shizune additional distress, she decided it was time to become personally involved with her newest disciple.

“I see – you did right by telling me this, Shizune. I’ll take over her training. It’s good that she has a clear purpose, but dwelling in the past will only make her suffer. And there are some secrets better left buried for everyone’s sake.” Tsunade sighed then dismissed Shizune before she asked any difficult questions.

 _What would you do if you were in my place, old man? This is getting complicated…_ A feeling of foreboding settled in the pit of her stomach. Fearing the consequences should she tread without caution, Tsunade vowed to pay closer attention to her new disciple from now on.

* * *

Tsunade had been contemplating whether or not she should inform the rogue nin regarding this delicate matter, yet the thought eluded her when she took in Itachi’s drained appearance later that night.

“I’m flattered, really.” Her lips curled in a sickeningly sweet smile, her voice dripping in venomous sarcasm.

Itachi took a hesitant pause when he heard her acidic tone, but decided to humor her for the time being. “Should I ask why? I’m slightly conflicted. Do I want to know?” His tone was casual, caustic.

It made her ire reach frightening heights, but Tsunade refused to take the bait.

“ _Cute_ ,” she drawled mockingly. “Can I assume you have deactivated your Sharingan because you trust me enough not to constantly be on your guard around me?”

“Well, I cannot argue with your perfect logic.”

The dam keeping her rage contained broke with a cracking sound after the contemptuous answer spilled from his lips.


	13. Battle for the Sun

“Enough! Don’t play coy with me, kid.” Tsunade snapped at him in full medic nin mode, refusing to waste another minute with useless arguments. His condition had reached a critical point by the looks of it. Delaying diagnosis and treatment could very well prove fatal.

“The way I see it, you have two options. You’re either going to _let_ me run some tests and figure out what the hell is wrong with you or I will have to _force_ them on you, but either way you’re getting a physical tonight.” Her unyielding tone left him no room for refusal. _You no longer have a choice in the matter._ The message burned bright and hot in her eyes.

Itachi could tell by her fierceness that she would not take a negative answer this time. His jaw tensed imperceptibly before he surrendered to her fiery will. Still, he could not help but show his displeasure at her meddling nature with an eristic remark.

“Isn’t it counterproductive to cause additional injury to your patient?” he deadpanned. It was sarcasm for the mere sake of it, they both knew. The grudging acceptance in his eyes belied the bluntness of his words.

“No need to worry. I assure you, I’m perfectly able to heal whatever damage I may inflict on you in the process if you resist,” the kunoichi bit back in a scathing provocation, passing him a silent warning. _I_ will _hurt you if you don’t behave._  

Itachi exhaled a soft sigh, tension leaching out of him as he finally relaxed his posture, signaling his reluctant submission to her demands.

“It’s good that you know. Come this way.” Tsunade nodded with a pleased expression, motioning for him to follow her.

She congratulated herself mentally for having the insight to create a small laboratory in her own house as she couldn’t have possibly brought him to the hospital or run the tests under a fake name. This needed to be done in utmost secrecy, and she wasn’t taking any chances.

“I need blood and urine samples for starters. You can fill this cup while I prepare the syringe,” she stated with authority the moment they stepped foot in the examination room, providing him with a small cup.

His eyes filled with amusement, albeit quite wryly, but he took the cup without any resistance and disappeared, heading toward the bathroom after discarding his cloak.

“Thank you.” Tsunade nodded almost mechanically when he came back with a full cup, tilting her head towards the pristine, simple exam bed. He promptly took the hint, taking an upright seat.

“I must admit, never has a woman tried so hard to get _physical_ with me. I must applaud your persistence,” Itachi said in what she could tell was almost a playful timbre for him.

His offhanded comment broke through her practiced shell of strict professionalism. Tsunade’s lips curved in a devious smirk, eyes alight with glee, and she gave a small huff.

“Keep dreaming, brat. You ain’t getting _that_ kind of physical.”


	14. 36 Degrees

_Damn! Of all things…it had to be an autoimmune disease!_ Tsunade cursed the cruel fates for weaving the worst possible scenario. Her eyes scanned the indisputable tests results for the millionth time, pleading for a different conclusion, yet all she saw was binding despair. If Itachi had been anyone else then there would be a dim sliver of salvation, but Tsunade was a realist above all else. Given his current situation and lifestyle, the chances of surviving were close to nil.

“Microscopic polyangiitis is the result of blood vessel inflammation – a type of vasculitis – which can damage organ systems. The areas most commonly affected include the kidneys, lung, nerves, skin, and joints.” Her manner bordered on detachment, her voice even and cool, betraying not the merest hint of the storm raging inside her at the implications. Unable to stare into his eyes for fear of losing her momentum, she continued in an impersonal tone.

“Patients may feel generally ill and fatigued, have fever, or have loss of appetite and weight. They usually also have symptoms related to areas of involvement such as shortness of breath or coughing up blood from disease affecting the lungs, rashes, muscle and/or joint pain. MPA affecting the nerves may cause an abnormal sensation followed by numbness or loss of strength. Sound familiar?” She felt rather than saw his slight nod of agreement, steeling her nerves before she continued with her diagnosis.

“The treatment comprises of immunosuppressive medication and their primary effect is to influence the behavior of the immune system in a manner that results in immunosuppression. However, each immunosuppressive drug has a unique set of potential side effects. This fact requires ongoing monitoring, especially since the kidneys might shut down without any prior symptoms.” She maintained her clinical detachment, willing him to understand how dire the consequences were without proper medical care.

“The goal of treatment is to stop all damage that is occurring as a result of MPA. If disease activity can be completely ‘turned off’, this is called ‘remission’. Once it is apparent that the disease is improving, the doses are lowered and eventually discontinued completely. The treatment duration of the maintenance immunosuppressive medication may vary between individuals. In most instances, it is given for a minimum of one to two years before consideration is given to possibly slowly reduce the dose toward discontinuation. Although, even after achieving remission, it is possible for MPA to recur – a ‘relapse’ as we call it.”

Tsunade sucked in a deep breath once she finished her medical assessment, her features etched in grim determination, then mustered the courage to look at him. Having no inclination as to what would greet her gaze, her mouth fell open in shock when she saw him shaking lightly. She blinked once – and Itachi erupted in mad laughter.

“I-Itachi –?” A whisper crawled out of her throat, low and uncertain.

Tsunade kept staring at him, taken aback by his bizarre reaction, while he kept laughing.

“I killed my blood and now my blood is killing me – how apropos.” He still shook as he spoke humorlessly between hollow laughter, his bleak words cutting through her like a rusty knife.  


	15. Every You, Every Me

Tsunade stood petrified, numb. For a stagnant moment, time stopped, his harrowing laughter penetrating her senses with bleeding rawness. A sharp sound reverberated within the white room before she heard herself speak, voice carrying a throaty nuance, hands gripping his shoulders in a vicious hold, thighs straddling his waist, knees pressing against the cold floor beneath them.

“Get it together, kid! This is not the time for such macabre jokes! _You are dying_!” She all but screamed at him, eyes wild and dark with maddening care. That terrible, painful laughter had ceased after her assault, but its echo was still ringing in her ears. Tsunade doubted if she would ever forget it.

“I know.” The sober timbre of his low voice held no trace of his former insanity, and Tsunade barely suppressed tears of relief. Her palms splayed wide on his chest, eyes boring into his, seeking answers.  

“Then why are you acting like this?” She spoke slowly, her voice breaking under the weight of her concern.

Itachi stared at her, simply lying underneath her, eyes half-lidded, obsidian liquefied, pulling her in deep. “Because it changes nothing. This disease has merely shortened the inevitable.” And his lips curled into a devastating smile.    

“You – you were planning on dying anyway…” Tsunade gasped with the realization. Heaviness settled in her heart at the mere thought of not seeing his piercing eyes or hearing his sarcastic remarks ever again.

“Yes.” His smile became softer, placating, as if to soothe her. Because he knew his decision would incite her rage on his behalf. Because that was just the type of person she was.

Her slender fingers curled instinctively, gripping the fabric of his shirt until her knuckles turned white.

“When will you stop being a martyr, kid?” Tsunade surprised him by asking in such a straightforward manner that he almost winced at having dragged her into his hellish agony – but it was too late, for either of them.

His arm rose, almost self-willed, fingertips brushing against her cheekbone, his thumb stroking the soft flesh of her lower lip.

“When will you stop calling me a kid?” Itachi murmured, fingers sliding over the nape of her neck to pull her down in a lazy motion, giving her ample time to turn away if she wished. She didn’t.

“I don’t need to be forgiven. I only need a moment from the living.” Nothing but husky whispers against her lips. Itachi stared into her eyes and waited, allowing her to take that final step.

His breath was mingling with hers, heat seeping through her skin from the merest touch of a fingertip. Damning herself to hell, she closed the miniscule distance between them, sealing their lips in a languorous kiss.

 _I knew you were_ not _a kid from the first time I saw you…that's why I kept calling you one. Damn it, why do I keep doing this to myself?_


	16. Post Blue

It had been a long time since Tsunade had kissed a man – had felt the need to share intimacies with another. Yet as her lips pressed against his with tender urgency and her hands slid up his torso to tangle in his hair, she couldn’t deny how much she had missed the slow burn of another’s skin against hers. Tsunade was vaguely aware of deft fingers grazing the curve of her waist and curling around her neck, holding her close as if afraid to let go for reasons unknown. And painfully known.

His scent enveloped her drugged senses – jasmine and fire and male and _more_. It was intoxicating, addictive. Tsunade stilled above him, moments away from losing control, breath escaping her lungs in soft gasps and heartbeat pulsing in irregular patterns.

“Talk to me.” It was spoken softly but filled with demand.

Itachi observed her intently, heatedly, eyes smoky and cutting deep, but his voice was smooth and darkly accented when he spoke. “What do you want to know?”

“ _Everything_.” Tsunade drew back to escape the pull of his eyes and the drowning sensations of his touch.

An overwhelming desire to murder Danzō, Madara, and even Itachi himself slithered under her skin with each grave sentence he spoke as Itachi revealed his past in detail. Tsunade wanted to strangle him for playing a role in their sick, twisted scenarios, but she more than understood the _why_ of it all. Never before had she heard such an anguished tale of deception, ambition, and sacrifice. The moment he stopped talking, she rushed towards him, her hands hovering above his temples, an iridescent glow spilling from her fingertips.

“I didn’t even think of checking your Sharingan before…” Her tone was sharp and self-incriminating, cursing herself for her negligence. Focusing on the problem she could potentially solve seemed an infinitely better choice than dwelling on past mistakes she had no hope of reversing or means of healing. She needed time – time to think, accept.

“I am well aware of your incomparable skill, but you cannot alter genetics, Tsunade-san. The Sharingan will slowly rob the user of his sight after excessive usage and the only method of prevention known is a transplant from another Sharingan user.” Itachi was merely reiterating what he had explained in his previous speech, but he knew it was futile. She would likely refuse to listen to reason.

“I don’t care! And stop adding that suffix to my name…we’re way past that,” Tsunade bit back stubbornly, not acknowledging him in the least. She would be damned if she stood back and just watched as he went on his suicide mission for the blood-stained sake of his clan and his immense love for his brother.

“Sasuke wouldn’t want this if he knew,” she finally whispered.

“He will never know.”


	17. Bruise Pristine

“Sakura!” Tsunade’s command cut sharply across the training field, harsh with censure. “If you’re not focused on _here_ and _now_ , you _will_ regret it.”

Not a second later the ground split in deep craters. Tsunade watched with disapproval as the slim girl struggled to escape the brunt of her attack in the dusty aftermath.

The blonde kunoichi shook her head when Sakura landed in an awkward tangle of limbs, rolling a few times before she crashed into a tree with mild force. _You’re lucky I seem to be suffering form the same lack of concentration or I would have buried you by now, girl._

“I – I apologize, shishō! It won’t happen again,” Sakura bit out through gritted teeth, wiping a thin trail of blood from her chin as she staggered to her feet.

“It will – you can’t help it.” The older woman sighed, weary, dejected. _Neither can I._ She pushed the unwanted thought out of her mind, motioning for Sakura to follow her. “Let’s take a break.”

They sat down near the trees on an unmarred patch of earth, and Tsunade waited for Sakura to catch her breath before she spoke again. “Your nightly activities are having a bad effect on your concentration.” Tsunade pinned the young girl with a knowing stare, though she could practically choke on the thick irony of her comment. If anyone should be reprimanded for _nightly activities,_ that would be her.

“I’m sorry…” Sakura blurted, beet-red and mortified, lowering her head in shame, realizing she couldn’t feign ignorance any longer. She chewed her lips for a few moments, then raised her head. “I just want to _know_ …” An agonized whisper, green eyes bright and pleading.

 _No, you don’t – trust me. It’s better if you_ never _know._ Tsunade couldn’t satiate the girl’s curiosity without betraying the Sandaime’s and Itachi’s trust, so she opted for placating the girl by _talking_ to her. “Why?”

Sakura fell silent, biting her lower lip nervously before she answered in a soft murmur. “I could have stopped, Sasuke-kun,” she confessed, then stopped again only to begin anew. “No, that’s a lie. I knew I couldn’t, but I _had_ to try.” Regret bled through her voice and her nails were digging into the stained fabric of her red dress. Tsunade could almost feel the suffocating sorrow in her words.

“It’s not your fault, Sakura.” The medic nin placed a warm hand on the girl’s shaking shoulders in reassurance. There were other people Tsunade would gladly put the blame on, but Sakura was not one of them.

“It isn’t? Maybe…” Sakura stared up at her, a smile trembling on her lips, more wisdom in her eyes than Tsunade expected to see from her so soon. “But it _is_ my fault that Naruto made that promise. I – I can’t let him fight my battles, I _need_ to do this on my own – and for that I _must_ know.” She then raised her chin and nodded once. It surprised Tsunade, the girl’s determination, the grimness of her vow.

_Maybe I underestimated you a little, Sakura._


	18. For What It's Worth

Tsunade sighed at the girl’s self-blame. There was a rueful quality to the downturn of her lips, and melancholy. “You didn’t make Naruto do anything he wouldn’t have done regardless. You’re not the only one who cares about Sasuke.”

“Even more so,” Sakura insisted stubbornly, almost childishly. “Naruto is determined to take Sasuke-kun back, and I want to be by his side this time, not stand behind him as I have always done. I don’t ever want to feel that way again…weak, helpless, unreliable.”

Tsunade studied her apprentice closely, taking in the prominent scowl on her forehead and the misery in her eyes. The girl’s hunched posture exuded self-loathing in thick waves. _She’s still just a little girl._ Perhaps it would be better to make her quit right now…before she died like—

 _No_. No. _I’m done running away, abandoning people just because it seems impossible to make a change. I made a promise, like she did._ Tsunade firmed her resolve, and stared into Sakura’s dimmed eyes.

“You’re not weak.” Tsunade’s stare was heavy, her tone cutting like steel. “But you’re not strong either.”

Sakura blinked once, twice, bewildered, not understanding what Tsunade was trying to tell her. “Shishō?” Her voice was soft, almost hopeful, begging for guidance.

Tsunade smile a tight, grim smile. “If you truly wish to stand on your own two feet and not hide in their shadows, then focus, learn, train—and _believe_.”

“Believe?” Sakura whispered, bemused, utterly enthralled by the older woman’s charisma.

“Believe in the future. Don’t cling to the past. Forget the childish dream you could never have for now. Grow up and _make_ that dream a reality with your own strength.” Tsunade’s raised chin, the fire in her eyes, the fierceness of her resolution instilled an overwhelming sense of confidence in the younger girl.

Sakura stood perfectly still after Tsunade’s speech, lips half-parted in awe and green eyes bright, coming to life. Straightening her back, she bowed deeply in respect towards her master.

“Hai, shishō!” she vowed between muffled sobs, shivering body still bent low, suppressing back tears threatening to spill forth.

 _Believe, Sakura. Believe_. Tsunade forced her heartfelt expectations on the young girl before her, well aware she was reflecting herself on her.

She had lost count of how many times she had repeated those same words to herself. Tsunade only knew she would wake up tomorrow and say them _again_. Her whole life was a cruel cycle of young hope and bitter despair. Time and again, she had believed, only to fall into the deepest abyss. _Why_ she continued to believe was beyond her understanding, but a pair of challenging blue eyes had woken the desire to bet her life on someone else’s dream once more.

Another pair of eyes—different in shade and shape—flashed through her mind, but she refused to dissect the complicated emotions those eyes had stirred inside her. Dangerous, too decadent, full of sin and agony. 

“If I ever hear you went near the Uchiha estate again, I will teach you a lesson you will never forget. If you’re not skillful enough not to get caught, then don’t do it in the first place, damn brat!” Tsunade snapped at her disciple, erasing all further thoughts. Not now. Later.

“Hai!” Sakura yelled in fearful compliance.


	19. Begin the End

“You’re _late_ for your treatment. If you keep missing your scheduled appointments, I can’t help you.” Tsunade glared at the cloaked shinobi stealthily invading her home in the dark of twilight.

Itachi merely shrugged, infuriatingly indifferent. “I don’t need a cure. I only need time.” No remorse, no inflection. Unapologetic black stared at her, stared through her.

Tsunade _wanted_ to argue with him, to tell him he was going to get a cure whether he wanted one or not, but she _couldn’t_. His fatalistic views were not without valid cause, and as much as this fact angered her, she couldn’t deny the verity of it. She could tell him she would try her damnedest to find him a cure, to make the standard treatment work—which she undoubtedly would—but she could guess his reaction if she did. One of his achingly beautiful smiles, testament to the futility of her efforts, or empty gratitude, empty placation for her fighting spirit. And giving false hope to a patient was the worst thing a healer could do. More than that, Itachi was not just _any_ patient. Not anymore.

 _Are we ever going to talk about that kiss?_ Tsunade wasn’t sure if she even wanted to broach this matter. Closely, slowly, she peered at him under her lashes, taking in the attraction of the man. Tall and lithe, sinewy muscle and perfect bone structure, years upon years of grueling training subtly defined on his frame. Hair dark as ink, loosely tied at the base of his neck, framing his eyes, and inside those eyes, an abyss, pain too deep, knowledge too old for his age, and lips…  Pleasure pulsed and sizzled in her veins, throbbing blood-heat…the _feel_ of those lips. So soft and wet and hot against hers. _Why did you kiss me?_

“Why did you let me?” His voice startled her, its deepness, its curiosity seeping inside layers of flushed skin.    

 _Oh. Did I—? Well…damn._ Tsunade fixed her gaze on him, wide and open with shock, willing her nerves to calm. Curiosity, and something else, darker, luring, seeking answers he already knew.

“You always put the needs of others above your own, trying to make the impossible possible, but you’re only human.” Blunt, undaunted, a statement. Tsunade saw no reason to hide behind words or excuses. She was never one to sugarcoat things, and she was done with playing cryptic games.

“Because you _needed_ it.” Traces of softness in her voice, melting like warm honey in the space between them, eyes bright as living flame. It was too late for useless pretense—they both knew that.

“Did I?” He was suddenly _right_ _there_ , shadow looming over her, head bending down, breath teasing the sensitive curve of her ear. Not touching, but close, so close she could almost taste him on her skin…and coming closer.


	20. Because I Want You

“Itachi—” His name rolled naked on her tongue, a breathy, needy gasp. She lifted her arms, pressing her palms against his chest, fingers splaying wide, nails digging into hard muscle. It failed to put some distance between them, only brought them closer. Much to her dismay, Tsunade found it quite hard to form coherent sentences when he was dominating her personal space like this.

His mouth slid over the expanse of her neck, lips burning, branding every inch of skin. Shivers erupted wherever those lips touched as he drew back leisurely, almost reluctantly. Black eyes bored into hers, another kind of black, another kind of awareness, sizzling with want.  

“Are you suffering from multiple personality disorder perhaps? Do I need to perform a psychological evaluation as well?” She gazed up at him, lips thinning, a red, straight line of disapproval. “You have shown me so many different faces that my head is spinning at the possibilities…cold-blooded assassin, cynical spy, caring brother.” Wry, caustically blunt, unperturbed by the curling of his mouth at her words. _Seduction_ , she mentally added, her gaze drawn to those kissable lips, those burning eyes, the promise she saw reflected there.

“Are there more unique sides of you that I haven’t had the pleasure of meeting yet?” It was a taunt, meant to be spoken with a drop of anger, but it came out as an invitation, tinged with intrigue. “I won’t tolerate your deceit any longer.” Her last sentence was ground out husky and jagged, finally perturbed, irate at her own susceptibility.

“All those different fragments are part of my personality—all of them are _me_. I have played the part of the perfect spy for so long…the lines have become blurred. I lost sight of myself for a time as well.” He paused, tilted his head, staring at her from a different angle, a different tone, voice gone deeper, darker with amusement. “I have never deceived you. I never lied nor did I pretend to be someone I am not. You always react in such an honest manner that it makes me want to tease you because I enjoy the novelty of it.”

His expression changed then, fire and shadow in his eyes, in the rasp of his voice. “Your assumption is _right_ and _wrong_. I didn’t merely need. I _wanted_ , and so I took what was offered.” Itachi was invading her space again, the bulk of his body pressing, pushing, caging. Tsunade barely registered her back hitting the wall, his arms lifting to plant on either side of her head. 

“You are doing it again.” A mere breadth’s away from her lips, ripe with intent, stroking wetly. No breath, no escape, nothing but his voice and all the things hiding in it. “You are offering, so forgive me if I can’t help but take once more.”


	21. Kitty Litter

His lips crashed against hers with untamed ferocity – devouring, ravaging, claiming. Unlike last time, this kiss was not spurred by gentle need but raw lust. A wanton sound escaped her throat when blunt teeth captured her lower lip, dragging across the succulent flesh slowly before something wet and rough plunged inside her mouth. Sleek tongues slithered against each other sinfully as eager bodies melded together. Long, slender fingers coiled around her neck, forcing her head against the wall as Itachi abandoned the heat of her mouth to lick the curve of her jaw, carving a leisure trail upwards.

The primal feel of his body heightened her arousal, lips parting to draw in a desperate breath. The wetness of his tongue elicited a deep moan as Itachi nipped at her lobe before fingers stroked her soft cheek and his thumb slipped between her lips. Her teeth clamped around the digit on instinct, tongue lapping at the sultriness of his skin and nails digging into his sides as he slowly withdrew his thumb from her moist prison.

The taste of his skin was intoxicating on her tongue and Tsunade arched into him, aching nipples rubbing on his muscled chest with fervent urgency to feel more – more of _him_. Itachi understood her silent plea, hand gliding down her body to grasp her hip, fingers sinking into the suppleness of her thigh as he ground himself against her. Tsunade panted his name in a husky exhalation when she felt him hot and heavy beneath the barrier of their clothes, reveling in the ragged breath searing her sweltering skin as he buried his face in her neck.

"You do this a lot?"

The curious question spilled from her lips without her conscious approval, breaking the hazy cloud of rapture threatening to devour them both if they didn't slow down. The slight tremors of his chest and the curving of his lips against her damp skin told Tsunade that he was actually laughing at her despite the stirrings of lust still coursing through their blood.

"No."

Faint traces of amusement within the deepness of his voice confirmed her suspicion.

"I only ever took one lover," Itachi murmured against the slickness of her skin, teeth and tongue dragging across the pale expanse of her neck in slow, tortuous licks.

Tsunade stilled after his startling confession, scarlet nails scraping against his ribs with burning intensity, trying to get his attention. He was making it damn hard for her to think rationally with his decadent ministrations, but her curiosity had been piqued.

Itachi seemed to have come to the same unwanted conclusion because he ceased his erotic play on her neck, exhaling a long suffered sigh. He tightened his hold on her hip, rocking himself against her in a telling motion, mutely pleading for her to reconsider, but she only huffed in reply.

"We are going to have that discussion _now_?" There was such exasperation within his guttural rumble that Tsunade couldn't help but smirk at his serious predicament.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 500


	22. Scene of the Crime

Tsunade prepared her special blend of green tea while she gave Itachi some time to calm down after their stimulating activities. She would have opted for sake on any other given occasion, but she valued Itachi's health above her own insalubrious cravings. Aggravating his liver to top it off would be like adding oil to fire.

 _Patient care, my ass!_ A vexing sound low in her throat accompanied her mild scowling when she realized the actual reason behind her attentiveness. If she wanted to be completely honest, there was no need to deny herself alcohol on his account. In reality, Tsunade simply didn't feel the urge to drink because – for once – she didn't want to numb her senses.

No. Tonight, Tsunade wished to _feel_ , not _forget_.

Her caramel gaze strayed to the young man lazing around in her living room and she barely suppressed a chuckle at the peculiar sight. Tsunade might not have known him for long, yet she was certain Itachi didn't usually lay sprawled on lush cushions in such a devil-may-care manner. He was reclining back on his elbows with a leg bent, silky hair untied, coal eyes half-lidded, and looking attractively… disheveled. Her lips curved in a cat-ate-the-canary grin, knowing she was the primary reason for this.

The telltale sound of soft footsteps alerted Itachi to her return before the blonde kunoichi entered the spacious room and knelt to place the tray she carried on the low, oak table. He moved slowly to settle in a sitting position, long legs crossed and lethargic gaze focusing on her rosy lips as she lowered herself to the pillow across from him.

 _Really, he's so easy to read right now. If I knew this earlier, I might have used this tactic to my advantage,_ Tsunade mused with mischief, resting her chin on one hand and staring at him with a knowing gleam in her amber depths.

Itachi must have caught her devious train of thought easily because his eyes darkened to onyx gems, boring into hers with blatant provocation, insinuating that two could play this game should she wish to test her theory.

 _For a man who claims to have had only one lover, you sure are bold, kid_ , the medic nin thought, visibly bothered at how affected she was by the heated invitation dancing in his obsidian gaze. Speaking of which… Tsunade opened her mouth to initiate the conversation, but he beat her to it.

"Her name was Uchiha, Saeko," Itachi revealed, voice devoid of emotion.

" _Uchiha_?" the blonde woman repeated with a flabbergasted expression when she heard the surname.

"Then that means you –" she made the connection, but stopped before she finished the sentence, not knowing how to phrase this without evoking unpleasant memories in him.

Apparently, Itachi had no qualms over stating facts because he completed her sentence in that damnably apathetic tone Tsunade had come to utterly abhor.

"Yes, I did kill her; along with my parents, my cousins, and my whole clan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 500


	23. Haemoglobin

Tsunade was stunned speechless for a few seconds before she reached a disturbing conclusion.

"Wait – you were…" Her brows knit in confusion as she tried to wrap her mind around it.

"How old were you then? _Fourteen_!? And you had a lover?" she exclaimed with wry disbelief, finding this fact quite hard to digest.

"I was quite mature for my age." Itachi confirmed her estimation, but Tsunade could sense that he found her astonishment rather hilarious.

"Apparently," she muttered back in a fairly splenetic tone.

"We are shinobi," Itachi stated as a means of elaboration.

Tsunade exhaled a heavy sigh, grudgingly accepting his point of view. Shinobi didn't follow the common rules applying for humans; or, more accurately, they weren't given the luxury to grow up as sheltered.

"But it's more complicated than that…" the rogue nin added, voice burdened with intricate sentiments Tsunade was well aware of. She knew this man was haunted by ghosts of the past, yet he had never allowed her to witness the merest sliver of them. Not wishing to interrupt him with insignificant trivialities, she pressed her lips tightly shut despite the urge to move closer – to _touch_ him.

"The Uchiha clan was obsessed with the purity of our blood. My father had already chosen suitable partners for Sasuke and I. Although, I was never close with mine nor did we ever act as a real couple."

"I'm guessing her name was not Saeko then," Tsunade surmised softly.

"No."

"Saeko was four years older than I," Itachi nodded with a forlorn expression. His utterance bled such bittersweet anguish that Tsunade had a feeling she would hate what he was about to say next. "And she was Shisui's lover."

" _Shisui_? Uchiha, Shisui?" She recalled the name from an earlier conversation, her tawny gaze dimming with pained comprehension. No – this was surreal… she couldn't be hearing this.

"He was the only person I ever called a _friend_ , and I held great respect for him. I felt that Saeko needed to _know_ the reasons behind Shisui's death and so I shared with her the truth – the _whole_ truth. She held on to me that night because _I_ was there." He inhaled a deep breath then spoke the words Tsunade dreaded the most. "And I couldn't refuse her."

Itachi didn't really have to explain more. Tsunade could piece the jaded fragments together and see the twisted painting of his thoughts regarding that cursed night.

 _Because she was the only one who knew. Because I owed her at least this much. Because I was angry and envious of Shisui. Because I felt raw with pain. Because I_ needed _…_

"You're making it a habit," she whispered, comparing the events that had transpired that night with what had occurred between them.

"No."

His low voice held a throaty nuance as if he had struggled to speak the words, yet his eyes blazed like dark embers when he looked at her.

"I needed then, yes – I won't deny this, but I didn't _want_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 500


	24. Loud Like Love

_Why must you tell me this? Why?_ Tsunade silently pleaded for him to take these words back, to pretend he never voiced them.

His tongue spoke of _taboo_ and _fire_ _and_ _ache_. Flames of temptation and whispers of yearning, licking at her skin and echoing in her ears. Delving. Invading. Binding. She feared more than his heavy words, the heart which uttered them. Tsunade knew of the _power_ in the heart and its whimsical nature. She truly hated Itachi at that moment because he had torn down any and all barriers between them. Yet as the dark gold of her gaze merged with the black ocean of his own, she couldn't help but forgive him. His tongue spoke of _want_ ,but his eyes spoke of _denial_.

_Because I have nothing left to lose. Because I've tangled myself in a web of lies for too long. Because I don't want to hide any longer. Because the truth hurts and I deserve this pain. Because, please, deny me._

Tsunade could see with cutting salience the tightrope under their feet. Itachi was offering her an escape, but she had already walked past the threshold of no return when her lips had touched upon his that fated night.

_Too late, damn male. If you wanted me to reject you then you should have never shown me your heart. I'm a hopeless fool, and I'm no longer afraid of bleeding wounds._

Her bones had turned to liquid heat beneath her skin, yet her limbs moved with lithe grace as she rose languidly. The gentle tapping of her soles and their hushed breaths were the only sounds in the room as Tsunade reached him and stood above him for a deciduous moment. Then feminine thighs straddled his crossed legs and she settled her weight on his lap, warm hands pressing against his temples and honeyed eyes capturing his shadowy depths.

"The sclera of your left eye shows signs of inflammation. I'm assuming continuous use of your Sharingan renders your eyes more sensitive to irritants and susceptible to infections. I'm going to fix this and further study your Sharingan through the process. Just close your eyes and relax," the medic nin explained in a low, yet strong voice. Her actions spoke louder than words ever could, and her expression louder more.

_You don't need to lie. Not now. Not here. Not with me._

Tsunade worked in tranquil ambience, acquainting herself with the daedal paths of his chakra, tuning out all other sensations but the streaming flow of his energy and the slow strokes of his hands as he caressed her clothed thighs. Her arms wound around his neck when she was done, breathing in his scent and fingers weaving within his black locks.

"Itachi –" Her soft lips moved against his pale skin, sultry breath fanning on his cheek bone and arms tightening around him despite the contradiction of the words she uttered next, "you should go while it's still dark."

"Don't be late again, please. Just. Don't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 500


	25. Slave to the Wage

Tsunade had spent an immeasurable amount of time contemplating the dangerous turn her relationship with Itachi had taken, yet she could only come to one simple conclusion. They _had_ a relationship. Period. The _when_ and _why_ and _how_ of it mattered little before the rendered reality. She could torture herself with endless sleepless nights, trying to gain some insight on this mess, but it would change nothing. In the end, her decisions were made for her even before she had been conscious of them – find him a cure, prevent his blindness, save him from his own stupidity. Tsunade would deal with the consequences of being with a wanted man after she had made damn certain Itachi would be alive to share them with her.

Her sole comfort was that he had acceded to her pleading demand and was now patiently waiting for his treatment as she prepared the necessary medicine. Needing to fill the silence with light conversation to distract her from the depressing fact that she still hadn't found a way to reverse his ocular damage, Tsunade opted for sharing the cumbersome events of her month.

"The Chūnin Exams will be held soon. Given the previous catastrophic events, all Kage voted against a collaboration project this time. Each village will test its own shinobi until we stand on less shaky grounds. I have enough on my plate without adding foreign shinobi roaming around Konoha, and most of my Jōnin are dispatched to various missions. Our finances are suffering…" the blonde woman stifled a weary sigh at the mere mention of money problems.

"And Sakura? She was on your brother's team as I'm sure you already know. She'll be undergoing an additional exam since she's training to be a medic nin," Tsunade resumed her ranting without really expecting an answer.

"Have you informed her of this matter yet?" Itachi's deep baritone came from behind, pleasantly surprising her.

"Not yet. Compared to what I have planned for her, the Chūnin exam will seem like child's play. I don't want to scare her away too soon," Tsunade chuckled, imagining her disciple's reaction when Sakura learned of this.

Her rising amusement was cut short when her back was plastered against a well defined torso and strong hands settled on her supple hips. Lips and teeth and the slightest touch of tongue teased the lobe of her shapely ear.

"I need to –" Tsunade made to protest, yet her voice failed her. The wanting pressure of his chiseled body against her back, the warm feel of his hands as he stroked her flesh in slow circles, and the decadent sensation of his mouth on her skin stole her breath away.

"Later."

The low, rapturous sound of his sensual timbre turned the blood in her veins into liquid fire. Searing heat and molten wetness gathered low in her abdomen and a strangled gasp of uninhibited lust echoed in the magnetized atmosphere, internal muscles clenching in slow spasms. And, then, he stopped.

"You have an unwanted visitor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 500


	26. Scared of Girls

"What –" Tsunade panted, breath heavy and mind laden with undue pleasure. Frustration – deep and consuming – coursed through every cell in her body when she was denied the sultry promise of his tongue and the arousing cadence of his voice. Heart beating in erratic patterns and eyes glazed with golden flames, she turned around only to discover Itachi was nowhere in sight; though, she was certainly _not_ alone. Chilly dread struck her at the creature who greeted her.

"Hiii~, Tsunade-chan!" A high-pitched squeal resounded in the eerily silent room after a stagnant moment.

"Gamariki!?" Tsunade exclaimed with utter disbelief when she finally registered what she was seeing, yet she could not mistake the mass of light-green leathery skin and peach shaded lips for anyone else.

"My, my, you appear to be flushed!" The eccentric toad giggled in a cutesy manner which disturbed the blonde woman more than she would ever admit. Then he tilted his head back, nostrils flaring slightly as if he was attempting to scent the air.

"Do I smell the delicious musky scent of a male!?" the obnoxious toad drawled in a sing-song voice, his lavender eyes shimmering with wicked suggestion, snapping Tsunade out of her momentary trance.

"You have a message from Jiraiya, right? Cut the theatrics, deliver it, then _go away_ ," the Godaime ordered in a no-nonsense tone, not appreciating the effeminate creature's perceptiveness in the least.

"Hmm? Defensive _and_ secretive? Now I'm even _more_ intrigued," Gamariki leveled her with a piercing stare, letting her know he was convinced of his assumption.

"Just give me the damn scroll!" Tsunade demanded, her aggravation reaching unimaginable heights. If a mere toad could surmise as much then she had a terrible poker face – not that she didn't know that. She, also, had terrible luck to top it off.

"Well, I've delivered my message, so I'm off. Sorry for… interrupting!" Gamariki winked at her with mischief before disappearing in a cloud of pale smoke.

Tsunade silently cursed the weird creature for utterly ruining her evening. Furthermore, she wouldn't be surprised if Gamariki shared what he guessed with Jiraiya. Her unfavorable musings were interrupted by a low baritone voice from behind.

"That toad is a strange creature – with a loose tongue," Itachi remarked seemingly uninterested, yet Tsunade could tell he had found the interruption as irksome as she had – maybe even more so.

"You think?" the blonde kunoichi bit back through gritted teeth, her irritation returning with force before she willed her tethered nerves to relax. Casting all murderous thoughts aside, she twisted her neck to stare at him, her caramel eyes softening in intensity when she saw him leisurely reclining against the door with his arms crossed. Her home was the only place safe enough where Itachi could shed his snakeskin and act without pretense. And that damned toad had messed it up, she thought, her ire rising once more.

"Anger becomes you," the dark haired male commented, lips curving slowly.

"You suck at complimenting women," Tsunade retorted, laughing heartily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 500


	27. B3

"The treatment seems to be working from what your test results show, but I can't guarantee this will continue to be so if you disregard your scheduled visits again," the blonde kunoichi revealed with a pleased yet troubled expression after she had administered the usual drug cocktail. A strange mixture of resigned admonishment and hopeful anticipation dwelled in her amber depths when her gaze connected with his. Tsunade refused to look away until she had extricated an answer from him, yet even she didn't know what she expected to hear. For the first time, she wished for Itachi to _lie_ to her for his lies were _sweetness_ and _cruelness_ and _forlornness_ – and they hurt worse than his truths.

"Shinobi are prepared to die at any given time – and _I_ most of all. I cannot promise I will appear on time every single time either," Itachi uttered slowly, choosing brutal honesty over lulling lies. Those were not the answers she sought, he knew, but they were the only ones he could offer her.

_I cannot give you what you want. Not now. Not ever._

Tsunade understood what he silently conveyed, yet still she did not avert her eyes. It made no difference; she would accept anything he was willing to give, uncaring of what happened to her in the process. She had haphazardly glued the shattered fragments of her heart back together over time. One more time, for him, she would do it again.

"Even if I did wish to survive this, there is no way to get regular treatment with my rogue nin status. Unless you capture me and lock me in a hospital, or you quit being Hokage and become a rogue to join the Akatsuki in order to monitor me at all times," Itachi jested, resenting the dimmed luster of her glazed eyes.

"Although I have no complaint with Kisame as my partner, considering he is far more bearable and easy to work with than the rest of them, I would more than welcome some female company since neither of us can cook. I do miss home-cooked meals on occasion," Itachi remarked in his usual wry manner, an amused grin tugging at his lips when her expression turned thunderous.

"That was a _tasteless_ joke," Tsunade snorted in a peevish voice, suppressing the urge to smack him for always saying the wrong thing at the wrong time. She shook her head at his pigheadedness, but contemplated his words nonetheless. Neither of his suggestions was a viable option. Even if she took his aggravating joke under serious consideration, and decided to capture him, Itachi faced interrogation then imprisonment or – worse – death, not treatment.

In the end, Tsunade was painfully aware that she was left with only two options. She could either despair at this predicament or make some tough choices – choices Itachi might not like.

 _If you cannot give me what I want then I will take it on my own._ _It's time_ _for the truth to be laid bare._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 500


	28. Taste in Men

"Thank you for the _delayed_ report, Kakashi," Tsunade bit through gritted teeth, irritation leaking off of her in thick waves.

"Ah, well, there was a los-" he started to say, but never got the chance to finish as Tsunade slammed her palm against the desk menacingly.

"Spare me the lame excuses, Kakashi. I know the real reason behind your horrible punctuality. However, that does not excuse why you keep skipping your arranged medical check ups," she snapped at him, fed up with males and their total lack of self-preservation.

"I frequent the hospital more often than I would like as it is. The nurses are even making bets as to how long it'll take before I'm carted in lately," Kakashi explained, weariness showing in his visible eye.

" _Indeed_. You have been overexerting your Sharingan. Considering you are _not_ an Uchiha, it is understandable why you end up in the hospital at least once a month," the Godaime agreed, reigning in her ire. In reality, Kakashi was more aware of this fact.

"Fine, I'll make an exception." Tsunade relented, albeit grudgingly, leveling him with a murderous glare in order to put emphasis on her next words, "but only if you show up tomorrow for a rather _extensive_ physical. If you are not at the hospital when I arrive, you will _not_ like the repercussions, Kakashi."

The white haired shinobi regarded her coolly for a moment. "I understand, Hokage-sama," he nodded curtly.

"Good. Dismissed," the medic nin all but shooed him away, wishing for privacy. Unbeknownst to him, Kakashi had provided a plausible solution to her most pressing problems. The gears in her mind were already turning, creating a favorable scenario.

_Why didn't I think of this before? This could work… I need to run some tests, but it's possible…_

Unfortunately, her musings came to an abrupt stop by a distinctly familiar voice.

"Hiii, Tsunade-chan! Long time no see – or not!" Gamariki appeared in all his annoying glory, displaying a most irksome sight.

"What now!? Another message?" she barked at the eccentric creature.

"That's what _I_ said! Jiraiya-chan is a slave driver, but he's _cute_ and I can't refuse him." Gamariki pouted, cheeks flushed.

"I can only imagine…" Tsunade commented wryly, unsealing the scroll.

"Jaa ne, Tsunade-chan!" The flamboyant toad croaked, but her gaze was glued to the contents of the message.

 _5 – 7 –_ ∞

_Can he beat that?_

"Jiraiya – you are a _dead man_!" she bellowed enraged, her control breaking with a deafening sound.

"Tsunade-sama!?" Shizune rushed in, alarmed, but stopped in her tracks when she saw the destroyed desk and the veins bulging on Tsunade's temples.

"Burn this, Shizune!" Tsunade hissed, throwing a crinkled piece of paper at her.

"A message from Jiraiya-san? Five, seven, and the symbol for infinity? Is this a secret code? Shouldn't I send this to the decryption squad?" Shizune asked when she read it, baffled.

"You could, but I doubt they wish to know his girth, length, and how he can seemingly perform for eternity."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 500


	29. Special K

Itachi was late – _again_. Tsunade had originally planned for a sedate conversation where she revealed the details of her plan, yet as soon as she saw him, she blurted the most pivotal point without further explanations.

"Fake your death."

It was not meant to be a command, yet her tone clearly demanded he obey.

"Tsunade –" Itachi uttered slowly. He spoke her name low, apologetically.

"Don't take that tone with me, Itachi. I'm _not_ your kid brother and I'm not as easily manipulated." The blonde kunoichi cut him off quickly, knowing what he was about to say. _Don't dare say you're sorry. Don't ask me to forgive you when you don't mean it._

Itachi regretted the resolution burning hotly within the golden sea of her eyes. He didn't want to be intentionally cruel with her, but she was leaving him with no other choice.

"You seem unable to grasp the situation, so allow me to state it in simple terms. I am a murderer. Despite the motives behind my actions – a killer is a killer. The least I can do is make the most of it," he explained, his gaze bearing the known darkness she loathed to witness.

"You are a shinobi and you were forced to choose a path not many can walk. That is all – nothing more, nothing less," Tsunade rebutted, daring him to contradict her.

"Even so, I chose this path and I will walk until my legs can carry me no more," he complied, unwilling to have this argument again. The end result would be the same, after all.

"Are you telling me that dying is your way of atoning for your sins? I never thought you'd be so naïve, and I never pegged you for a coward," Tsunade shot back, refusing to believe he would stoop to such low methods.

"It is a matter of perception. People react according to the way they perceive things, but perception is unique to each person. Your reality is an illusion, yet I do not wish to break it. Do not force me – _please_ ," Itachi clarified, imploring her to cease her provocations.

"Then what is _your_ reality?" she asked, subdued.

"Time – I only have time," he offered simply.

"Then _I_ will break your reality and force you into _mine_. I will say it again. Fake your death," Tsunade repeated with renewed vigor, allowing him no escape.

A soft exhalation – resembling a sigh – was his only reaction before he spoke again.

"May I ask what purpose will your suggestion accomplish?"

"It will stop this never ending cycle of sacrifice. You don't trust anyone – not me, not your brother, not your village. I don't blame you, but you cannot keep doing this to yourself. You know it as well as I do; a single death cannot stop a war, so don't feed me this bullshit. If as you claim my reality is an illusion then lend me your eyes and entrust your time to _me_ ," Tsunade answered in a strong yet soft tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 500


	30. Happy You're Gone

Itachi listened quietly as Tsunade elaborated on her plan. If his passive expression was anything to judge by, he made quite a show of clear disinterest in the matter, but Tsunade knew better than to take his external reaction at face value. Her honey gaze never left his while she talked, trying to decipher even the barest emotion hiding within his dark depths. Even if he did not voice his innermost feelings, his black eyes spoke of gratitude and softness – and rejection.

"Your plan is –" Itachi began after she had shared all there was to say.

"Better than yours?" Tsunade completed his sentence with a raised brow, feeling smothered under the weight of his gaze.

"Based on assumptions," he corrected without the merest hesitation.

"Perhaps," the blonde kunoichi nodded, prepared for his negativity. Truthfully, she hadn't expected him to agree, but she was far from giving up. "But it is a gamble I'm willing to take. Luck favors the bold."

Itachi perused her with veiled curiosity as if he couldn't believe she would risk the fate of her village and her loved ones on luck. He was aware of her fondness for gambling, yet she bore too many responsibilities to spout such careless words – even for his sake.

"You expect me to take a wild bet on luck?" he then asked even though he knew the answer. He could tell by the subtle tightening of her jaw and the way her teeth worried her lower lip nervously – she was afraid.

"No."

Her wavering posture changed abruptly, erasing all traces of the delicate frailty she had displayed for a moment. Itachi truly admired her for having the courage to show strength even at her weakest, for laying bare the flaws of her character for him. The hot amber of her gaze burned brighter than the midsummer sun, dissipating the shadows in his eyes through sheer force.

_Look at me. This is who I am. I will not hide._

"I am asking you to place your faith in me, let your brother make his own decisions, believe in the Will of Fire, fight alongside your fellow shinobi when the time comes," she reiterated with cutting bluntness, discarding all caution.

"You have no guarantee this plan will work. Furthermore, I am not the only one who will be affected if I decide to undertake your risky gamble," Itachi pointed out, drawn by the dangerous light in her eyes. Tsunade wasted no time in refuting him, fighting the cold of his logic with the fire of her spirit.

"Likewise. You expect Sasuke to kill you then make his merry way back to Konoha and save the day while your blood stains his hands. Have you learned nothing? You may have made yourself the villain, but you are _still_ his brother. It is unlikely he will remain unscathed after the ordeal. You will be dead and gone, Sasuke will be scarred and a little less sane, and Madara will be free to take his damned revenge."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 500


	31. Hang On To Your IQ

The truth was a double-edged knife and uttering these words tore her asunder, the phantom pain numbed only by the slim chance of success. Despite his willful resistance to take her proffered hand, Itachi seemed reluctant to end the discussion – that was enough.

"You have gathered sufficient information on the Akatsuki for us to take them down before they complete their preparations. At least my course of action is not paved with bloody regret," the blonde kunoichi insisted, hating the bluntness of her words.

"You cannot determine how Sasuke will react if he learns the truth. I cannot undo what I have done on a leap of faith," Itachi reiterated. His voice carried a throaty nuance, and Tsunade could tell he was becoming exasperated – but so was she. The tired – full of condescendence – stare he directed at her next was her undoing.

"And that's the main reason you refuse to accept my proposal, isn't it?" the medic nin bit back in a splenetic tone, unable to contain her fury any longer. Her voice grew louder with each step she took until she stood before him, eyes blazing gold and lips thinned to a narrow line.

"Uchiha, Itachi must do everything _alone_. If you want the job done then do it yourself, right? Sasuke is to be protected and remain in the dark because he cannot handle the truth. Do you truly think so little of your brother?" she spat with vehemence, fisting his shirt in a tight grip.

"Yes, I made the choice _for_ Sasuke. He was too young to be exposed to the cruel reality of shinobi matters at the time. Revealing the truth now will only cause him further pain and anguish. This hidden war does not need more victims," Itachi returned, clad in that detestable stillness of him.

"I am not judging your past decisions, Itachi. What's done is done. I am offering you a chance at a different path. Why won't you take it? For once in your life forsake your goddamn pride and rely on others!" Tsunade implored him, voice laden with broken plea, tugging at his shirt hard.

"Sasuke is –" Itachi began, but she didn't give him a chance to finish this time. No – she was past the point of acting reasonably. Wild emotions danced within her heated blood, fueling her desperation.

"Oh for crying out loud! Your actions made your brother seek out Orochimaru, betray his village, and immerse himself in darkness. Yet you believe that he is strong enough to overcome his hatred and return to righteousness after he exacts his revenge. You may have started this whole thing to save your brother, but the truth is that Sasuke is the perfect excuse now – for you to run away. And what about _me_? Do you take me for a fool? Tell me, Itachi, am I a complete and utter idiot to place my trust in you? Is my hope too much of a burden for you to bear? Am I –"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 500


	32. Passive Aggressive

Tsunade would have torn her throat in her violent outburst if Itachi had not silenced her. A slender finger pressed against her parted lips, sealing her voice. Her breath came out in soft pants, heart beating wildly within her heaving chest. His natural coolness seeped into her skin, halting her ire but for a moment.

"You are a fool, yes," Itachi uttered in a slow murmur, tracing the fullness of her lower lip with the pad of his thumb.

"You –" she hissed, indignation slithering in the molten depths of her eyes, but he cut her off.

"I wonder… what does that make me?" he whispered, fingertips caressing the smoothness of her cheek. A deep sound escaped his throat – a husky chuckle – seducing her ears, captivating her.

"What ar–" Tsunade tried to ask only for her words to die in her throat under the strange heaviness of his eyes. A black sea of recalescent flames burned her from the inside out, luring her into the sultry pyre within his gaze.

"Perhaps," he paused, warm lips barely gliding against her own, nails almost grazing the softness of her skin, "an even bigger fool."

"Itachi –" Tsunade dared to speak once more, tasting the rawness of his name on her tongue. She couldn't tell if this was a clever ruse, a distraction, but she did not care either way; she would ask him later, much later.

"You are the biggest fool I have ever met," she remarked, warm lips brushing against his and white hands sliding over his torso to wound around his neck.

_I know._

Itachi may have not spoken the words, but she heard them regardless, felt them on the roughness of his tongue as he plundered her mouth, nibbled on her jaw, laved her neck in slow, branding licks. Strong arms snaked around her waist, fingers splaying over her lower back, digging into the curve of her buttocks, pulling her against him, and he was kissing her again. The cords of his neck strained under the heated strokes of her hands, the taste of him intoxicating in her mouth, lips and teeth and tongues entwining. They were falling – falling into a swirling void of mad desire.

Tsunade was vaguely aware of her back grazing against the hard floor, thighs parting to swallow his weight, knees clutching, almost bruising against his ribs, breasts pressing against the sinuous muscles of his chest. Fingers dipped into the suppleness of her thighs, stilling her writhing body beneath him and teeth bit into her collarbone. A needy moan spilled from her throat, hands weaving within his silky locks, urging him lower. It was not enough – not nearly enough. White-hot pleasure coursed through her when his tongue circled around a hard nipple above the thin fabric of her shirt, her body arching into him and lips panting his name. Instinctively, she fought against the unyielding grip on her thighs, moved her pelvis in a telling motion, begging him for more.

_More – I need – please –_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 500


	33. Rob the Bank

" _Itachi –_ " A promiscuous whisper; a feverish plea; a delirious urgency. His name fell from her lips amidst strangled gasps, breathing him in. Nimble fingers untied the dark strip of fabric around her waist, parted the lapels of her shirt in slow, languid motions, exposing lush curves. The branding touch of his lips and tongue on her skin was _almost_ too much to bear – sultriness and wetness and heat. A large hand cupped her bare breast, molded the pliable flesh, and Tsunade made an incomprehensible sound – a moan and a hiss and a grunt.

" _More –_ " Still _not_ enough, but _soon_. Soft fingertips trailed over the pale expanse of her stomach, searing her shivering skin wherever they touched – lower and lower – learning the secrets of her body. Dewiness and slick flesh met his featherlike touch, a low sound building in his throat – a ragged groan – and he buried his face in the crook of her neck. He stroked her silken folds leisurely, letting his fingers become drenched in her essence, and licked the curve of her lips, tasting the pleasure bound moans she made.

"You –" Tsunade panted against his lips, drowning in untamed lust and decadent sensations. He chose that moment to dip a long, slender finger within her tight walls, thumb teasing a sensitive bundle of nerves, tongue tracing her lower lip, stealing her voice and erasing all thought in her mind.

"What do you want – tell me," Itachi murmured, voice raw with desire. Deep. Husky.

"Clothes – I want – take them… _off_ ," Tsunade mumbled incoherently, needing to feel his skin against her skin, wanting to touch the sleek muscles hidden beneath his clothes. Her fingers curled around his waist, nails digging into his sides carelessly, and tugging at his shirt with wild insistence. He gave a low chuckle after her impatient request; a second digit joined the slow torture of her core, caressing her in sure strokes, making her writhe in pure ecstasy.

"Itach-" she attempted to draw his attention, make him listen, but found herself unable to speak when he withdrew his fingers. Unbearable. Slow. Internal muscles clenched in soft spasms, trying to keep them inside in vain. Tsunade watched in lust-induced trance as he lapped at the glistening digits then pushed them within her mouth, letting her taste herself on his skin. Obsidian flames slithered and snaked in the depths of his eyes as he feasted on her bared flesh, entrancing her.

Itachi slid the pants down her legs with deliberate laziness, placing a soft kiss on her shapely ankle without breaking the heated exchange of their eyes. Her underwear followed in the same manner only this time he bent to rub his cheek against the inside of her thigh. Teeth dragged across the tender flesh – close, so close – biting lightly but not breaking skin, bathing her in pleasure so intense it became pain.

"Clothes… _off_ ," Tsunade demanded in a breathy exhalation, voice laden with sweet desperation and vision captivated by the male between her legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 500


	34. Bionic

Shadows of yearning swirled in the depths of her tawny gaze when Itachi obliged her beseeching request, lifting his shirt, slowly revealing pale skin. Tsunade stared at the elegant curve of his neck, dragged her eyes lower, mesmerized by the hard contours of his body. Fine collar bones, broad clavicle, lithe stomach muscles, lean waist, accentuated hip bones; poised above her, teasing her with their proximity. Close – yet not close. His skin shimmered with a fine sheen of sweat, tempting. Luring. She propped herself on her elbows in a desperate attempt to be closer to him, inhale the compelling scent of his skin, taste him in the heavy atmosphere.

A shameless invitation, wholly desirous – and then he was leaning forward, planting his palms on either side of her head to claim her lips with fervent need. Tsunade allowed him to push her back down, relinquished all power in exchange for rapture. A throaty moan spilled from her lips, tangled with his tongue, and warm skin slid against her own. Aching nipples rubbed against the slickness of his chest, breasts heavy with arousal, scarlet nails welting his shoulder blades, blood aflame with liquid heat. A startling twist of hips, a swift, hard thrust, coarse fabric grazing against slithery flesh, granting her the edge she craved.

Tsunade came apart in a blinding spiral of sensations, intense. Pleasure. Pain. Ecstasy. Swarthy eyes heavy lidded and ruby-pale lips half parted, her naked body writhed beneath him, neck strained back, slender waist curved, sweltry thighs clenching around him. Time shattered into myriad fragments, nerves ravished raw – _too much_. Huskiness and slow whispers touched her lips, impenetrable to her ears yet not her body. She felt them in the sudden shift of his weight, the cool air caressing her breasts, the tight grip of his hands on her waist, the warm hardness gliding smoothly against her wetness.

Wildfire and darkness bore into her, time moved forward again, and she _saw_ him. All litheness and pale skin and sinuous hedonism, beguiling her with promises of _now_ and _more_ and _deeper_. He slid within her then – slow and languid – eliciting a longing cry of need from her lips, her flesh sultriness and tightness around his delving length. Blunt nails dug into the softness of her thighs, heightening the sensuous sensations – and he rammed against her. Lids descended over golden pools of passion, a luxurious scream trapped inside her throat, but then he spoke her name in such a guttural sound that had her thrashing beneath him in shivering spasms.

"Itachi –"

His name thrummed amidst wanton echoes of ecstasy, feminine curves yielding under the pounding rhythm of his surging hips. Tsunade could no longer tell where his flesh ended or hers began, but she could feel him – thick and wide – inside her silken walls. Muscles flexed on instinct, clamping around him, and she was being lifted, elbows and knees and lips holding him captive as he spilled deep within her welcoming core, bringing her over once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 500


	35. Blind

Tsunade had always relished the sweet quietness after lovemaking – bodies nude and limbs entwined, warm skin and rhythmic heartbeats, hushed breaths and lulling whispers.

"There is no turning back after this," Itachi spoke softly against the silk of her hair, bare arm tightening around her waist.

"Just the way I like my odds – all or nothing," Tsunade chuckled, lips moving over the steady pulse at the hollow of his neck, nuzzling him in a soothing caress.

"I still consider the risk to be enormous."

Traces of skepticism hid in the deepness of his voice, but she knew better than to take it as criticism. His true nature was self-consciousness and circumspection and apprehension.

"Naturally. It requires extreme caution, not to mention it will take some time until we can reap the results, but we just _have_ to make it work. Faking your death and hiding you under those damn geezers' noses won't be easy – I know. I'm putting everything on the line here… I swear, I will get you in remission," the blonde kunoichi uttered with the most conviction she could master in her tone, a silent vow ringing in her ears.

_I refuse to lose another person… I can't… I won't…_

"After you are stable, I will perform a double transplant on you and Kakashi. This will at least save one of your eyes; though, I'm not giving up on finding a way to save them both just yet… I might be able to discover another solution during your treatment," she continued after a small pause, hopeful expectancy filling her heart. Tsunade could not blame Itachi for his innate carefulness, but she could compensate for his lack of faith with her tenacity and foolish optimism.

_It's not over until you give up; and I'm not ready to let you go…_

"This might be beneficial to me, but I'm not certain it will be so for Kakashi-san. He does not possess the Uchiha's bloodline," Itachi pointed out, unwilling to tell her of the transparency of her thoughts in her voice.

"I'm not doing this for your benefit only, Itachi. I gave him a medical checkup the other day; he might not be an Uchiha, but he has managed to activate the Mangekyō Sharingan… he needs this transplant as much as you do, and I will try my damnedest to make the operation successful for both of you," the medic nin explained, clinging to the resolution of her words.

"Have you discussed this matter with Kakashi-san yet?" Itachi asked, barely concealing the surprise her revelation caused him.

"No, I wished to gain your approval before I entrusted him with your secrets. I won't force my decisions on others – unlike you," Tsunade returned, tilting her head back to look into his eyes, a taunting gleam shimmering in her amber depths.

"I seem to recall you being _quite_ forceful…" Itachi retorted, his utterance huskiness and provocation.

"I seem to recall you _quite_ enjoying it," Tsunade replied, lips curving in a devious grin and thighs straddling his waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 500


	36. Too Many Friends

It had taken Tsunade considerable time and difficulty to explain the situation to Kakashi and Jiraiya – even with Itachi's assistance. Kakashi had tried to hide his shock behind an aloof expression, but his visible eye betrayed his inner turmoil. Oddly enough, Jiraiya had taken the startling revelations with astounding calmness. Tsunade had the distinctive suspicion that he must have also heard the truth from their sensei at some point.

 _It was a heavy burden to carry, old man,_ she mused ruefully, taking pause to let the men digest the news.

"The most plausible way to make this plan a success is for you to 'kill' him, Jiraiya. No one will question his death if a Sannin is his opponent. You will retrieve his body and I will fake the death certificate. Then Itachi will hide in the abandoned Uchiha compound," Tsunade elaborated, leveling her former teammate with a grim stare, silently conveying the importance of his cooperation. Jiraiya returned her gaze coolly, nodding his acceptance.

"I informed the Kazekage regarding Akatsuki's plans to gather the bijū and asked for his future assistance; he agreed. I also struck a bargain with the Raikage. Shizune will head over to Kumogakure and teach advanced medical ninjutsu to their medics in exchange for their Jinchūriki training our own. You will accompany Naruto and oversee his training, Kakashi. I leave the monitoring of Akatsuki to you now that Itachi is out of commission, Jiraiya," she continued when there was no interruption.

"But we can't be sure that Sasuke will return to Konoha even after Itachi is presumed dead," Kakashi intervened logically, pointing out the possibility.

"I know the whereabouts of Orochimaru's latest hideout. I doubt Sasuke will be willing to listen to me at his current state, however. Could you deliver a message to him, Kakashi-san?" Itachi revealed, pleasantly surprised when the white haired man agreed without protest.

"I will accompany you, Kakashi. I have unfinished business with Orochimaru as well," Jiraiya added, voice heavy with determination despite the regret within his dark eyes.

"It might be pointless of me to say this, but no one must know of this plan. The four of us here – with the addition of Sasuke – will be the only ones who know until the time comes to take on Akatsuki," Tsunade stated with a grave tone.

"Of course, Hokage-sama," Kakashi inclined his head dutifully.

"I think we're done then," the blonde kunoichi signaled the end of the secret meeting, a smile of relief tugging at her lips. Her joy was cut short when Jiraiya opened his mouth next, though.

"Now that the serious stuff are said and done with… let's have some sake and Itachi can explain how he managed to move the mountain," the Sannin proclaimed loudly, wiggling his brows at her.

"Jiraiya –" Tsunade all but growled at him.

"I will take my leave if you'll excuse me. Naruto and Sakura are expecting me for ramen at Ichiraku's," Kakashi blurted quickly, making a hasty exit in a cloud of smoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 500


	37. Come Home

"Tsunade no baachan! Is it true!?" Naruto burst into her office in a blur of blond hair and blue eyes, nearly demolishing her door in his haste.

"Yes, Uchiha, Itachi is dead," Tsunade confirmed curtly, her amber gaze drawn to the young kunoichi who followed Naruto's loud entrance.

"Then that means… Sasuke-kun will –" Sakura murmured in a barely audible whisper, her expression a mix of anticipation and worry.

"He's coming back, right!?" Naruto hollered ecstatically, leaning over her desk and practically smothering her with his excitement.

"Calm down, Naruto! We don't know that yet," Tsunade remarked, making him step back hesitantly.

"But he has no reason to seek revenge if his brother is dead…" Sakura mumbled, emerald eyes pleading for Tsunade to agree.

"Even if he _does_ come back…" Tsunade insinuated.

"You're not gonna lock him up or something, baachan?" the blond genin shouted with disbelief.

"He'll have to be interrogated to ascertain if he has leaked information to Orochimaru. If he's cleared of all charges then we can slowly integrate him into the village again," the Godaime explained, voice carrying an unyielding timbre as she met their hurt stares.

"Sasuke-kun wouldn't do that!" Sakura argued, raising her voice in anger.

"He didn't betray us; he just… left," Naruto added, refusing to believe the possibility of it.

" _If_ he decides to come back, I promise you I'll do my best to redeem him," Tsunade relented, attempting to appease the hotheaded brats.

"Thank you, Shishō!" Sakura bent her waist in a deep bow, entrusting the matter in her hands. Unfortunately, Naruto couldn't be as easily placated.

"Aren't there any leads? I can go and bring him back!" he insisted, grinning widely.

"No."

"Naruto –" Tsunade began, certain of his opposition, "once Kakashi returns from his mission, you will be accompanying him to Kumogakure with Shizune."

"What!? Wait a minute, baachan! What if Sasuke comes back while I'm gone?" Naruto exploded as expected.

"What can you do even if you are here? Leave this to me and focus on your mission. You will train with the Hachibi from now on."

"But –" he made to protest.

"I saw Jiraiya's scar… you don't want a repeat of that, right? You must learn to control the Kyūbi. How can you become a Hokage like this?" Tsunade prompted him, loathing to use this method, but having no other choice but to rely on his affection for his friends.

"Sakura just passed both of her exams," she revealed after she saw his downcast expression and the guilt he exuded in thick waves.

"Whaa-? Sakura-chan… you're a Chūnin!? Why didn't you tell me?" Naruto's head snapped towards her direction, shocked.

"You didn't ask, baka! You just came back bragging about new techniques and that shameless jutsu of yours!" Sakura snorted, playing along with Tsunade in distracting him.

"Yosh! Let's celebrate at Ichiraku's!"

"I swear your brain must be made of ramen!"

 _You better bring that kid back, Kakashi,_ Tsunade mused, mentally preparing herself for the confrontation with the damn Council.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 500


	38. Peeping Tom

"The mission was a complete failure…" Jiraiya stated, chugging down his sake. Dejection was almost palpable in the roughness of his voice.

"I don't blame you. Orochimaru is a cunning bastard and you share history. You were closer to him than I ever was – Sarutobi-sensei couldn't kill him either," Tsunade remarked with a stifled sigh.

"I _could_ have killed him; I _should_ have –" the Sannin muttered, self-loathing carved on his ragged features.

"I know."

There were many things Tsunade could have said, but none would take away the pained expression he displayed; and so she refrained.

"How's Kakashi?" Jiraiya changed the subject, ordering another round.

"He'll be fine; he has partial immunity to lightning based jutsu. Did that brat attack him for real?" she asked, genuinely curious.

"At first… I was surprised, too," he nodded, frowning at the memory.

"Forcefully taking him back won't work then…" she clicked her tongue in irritation.

"There is no need to drag him back by force. That kid will come back on his own when he's ready," Jiraiya surmised with a thoughtful expression.

"He told you that?" Tsunade asked, taken aback.

"I saw it in his eyes… he wants to come back but –" he sighed, unsure if he should continue.

"But what? What's stopping him then?" Tsunade prompted him to explain.

"You should ask Itachi that question. Sasuke sent him a reply after Kakashi explained the situation and delivered his message," Jiraiya suggested, reluctant to get involved.

"There is still hope then," she mused aloud, voice carrying a hopeful tone.

"Tsunade –"

"What?"

"Just say it, Jiraiya," she demanded when he kept quiet, gazing at her strangely.

"The village won't accept Itachi even after the truth is revealed. He massacred his entire clan… it doesn't matter that he was acting on orders," Jiraiya remarked, opting for bluntness.

"I will not divulge this. It would tarnish the Sandaime's reputation. He may not have given the command, but he was too late in preventing the bloody mess. No one needs to know…" Tsunade returned softly, recalling her sensei's kind smile with forlornness.

"What about _your_ reputation? You can't keep your relationship with him a secret forever," Jiraiya reasoned in all seriousness.

"I have no intention of broadcasting it, but I won't hide it either. I'm not ashamed of him – quite the opposite," she replied, lips curving in a slow smile and eyes softening in intensity.

"I thought you'd never love another man after Dan…" Jiraiya meant it as a casual remark, yet the concealed hurt in his dark depths betrayed him.

_I thought I had no chance, so I stopped trying._

"I thought so, too…" Tsunade uttered in a hushed whisper, almost apologetic.

"Much less a youngster who could be your grandson," he then added, chuckling. Tsunade could tell he was playing the fool for her sake, so she chose to save his pride by answering in kind.

"I don't wanna hear that from a perverted old man who spies on young girls in the baths!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 500


	39. Broken Promise

"What the hell is that damn brat thinking, Itachi?" Tsunade demanded to know after she had completed his treatment for the day.

"He is angry and confused," Itachi confessed, obsidian gaze laden with heavy remorse.

_At me, the Uchiha, Danzō, the village, the whole world._

"Bloody teenage drama!" the medic nin cursed, thinking she should have expected this.

"I can understand and justify his enmity to a point, but you'd think he would move the earth to meet with you again and hear your side of the story. Why isn't he coming back?" the blond kunoichi inquired, mentally berating the troublesome brat.

" _Because_ he is angry," the raven haired male reiterated. Thick black lashes descended over smoky pools of regret, but Tsunade saw the jaded shimmer of his eyes before they met the smoothness of his skin.

"I don't get it…" she uttered in a soft murmur, taking a seat beside him in the lush cushions.

"Sasuke spent years cultivating his hatred towards me, killing every ounce of affection he might have still held for the older brother he once admired and looked up to. He can't simply erase all of his ill feelings in the blink of an eye. The mind is far more complicated than the heart," Itachi explained, lying on his back. He lifted his heavy lids to stare at the ceiling; though, his coal eyes held a glazed luster, unseeing.

"You're saying he needs time to accept the truth?" Tsunade surmised from his words.

"Partly," he confirmed, voice carrying a wistful timbre.

"There's more?" the blonde woman asked, surprised.

"His deep admiration towards me stemmed from the fact that he desperately sought our father's acknowledgement. He always followed me around, trying to copy my every move and mannerism because I was the perfect example of how an Uchiha should be. He created a certain image of me in his mind but – in reality – he could never truly understand me. The fault lies with me in this case," Itachi revealed, thoughts deluged with bittersweet memories of the past.

"You mean that he can't forgive you for killing your parents even if your hand was forced?" Tsunade interpreted, lowering herself on top of him and stroking his cheek with gentleness.

"Yes."

"In order to forgive me he needs to understand me. The only way he knows of doing this is by copying me as he has done countless times before," he elaborated with a barely audible sigh, leaning into her touch and allowing himself to be soothed by the warmth of her skin.

"He chose to stay with Orochimaru and act the part of a double spy because he wishes to share your experiences? Is that what you're telling me?" Tsunade finally made the connection, caramel gaze widening in shocked comprehension.

"He will come back when he is ready to hear the truth from my lips without prejudice," Itachi concluded tiredly, slipping an arm around her waist and pulling her against him to inhale her calming lavender scent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 500


	40. H K Farewell

_One Year Later_

Tsunade had opened Pandora's box; she was well aware of this and had prepared herself fully for the dire consequences – or so she had thought. All of her carefully planned devices were blown to hell when Sasuke barged in through the main gates with no warning or care at all one fine morning a year later.

"Why the hell did you pull such a stupid stunt? Do you have any idea of the mess you just made?" Tsunade snapped at the black haired shinobi standing in front of her desk with a rather bored expression. If she knew the Council well enough – which she _did_ – there was no way they'd let this pass. She had hoped he would return in a quiet and discreet manner which would buy them some time before the damn Council got their hands on him.

 _I'm sorry, Itachi. Looks like you'll have to wait a bit longer._ Tsunade exhaled a heavy sigh, clicking her tongue in irritation.

"I saw no reason to sneak into the village like some _criminal_ ," Sasuke returned with a small shrug, blatant sarcasm evident in his voice.

"You better lose that attitude, kid. If you think you can come and go as you damn well please then you are awfully mistaken. I'm not your big brother to walk on eggshells around you!" the Godaime bit out with a warning tone, fed up with the famed Uchiha arrogance.

"For that, I'm grateful," Sasuke deadpanned, but Tsunade took note of his defensive tone and the slight tightening of his features.

"Is this _really_ necessary?" she asked him, eyes narrow and weary, leveling him with a piercing stare and letting him know she could see right through him.

"No, I apologize," he inclined his head after a stagnant pause in subdued countenance, "I know what you have done for us; I thank you."

"Manners… I thought you had forgotten you had them," the medic nin smirked, shaking her head.

"Most times," he agreed, the corners of his lips curving in a cheeky grin.

"What happened, Sasuke?"

"I felt it was time to return," he offered simply.

"And Orochimaru just let you walk out?" She raised a brow in mild disbelief.

"He and I had a disagreement which ended in a _true_ death for him," Sasuke explained, gaze shadowed and voice low.

"Are you _sure_ he won't find some twisted and sick way to come back?" Tsunade asked, not doubting him, but not one to underestimate Orochimaru when it came to survival skills.

"Yes, I personally made sure of that. Kabuto would have posed a threat, so I disposed of him. I, also, took any noteworthy research they had conducted," Sasuke elaborated, taking out a few scrolls.

"I knew you were a clever brat," Tsunade commended, accepting the scrolls with a wide grin.

"I try," he shot back with a blunt, almost dry timbre, and Tsunade had a startling déjà vu, a slow smile tugging at her lips.

_You really are alike, Itachi._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 500


	41. My Sweet Prince

"Where is he?" Sasuke demanded, his tone bathed in deceptive aloofness, yet his strained hoarseness betrayed his nervousness.

"Home," Tsunade supplied, fully aware of whom he was referring to.

"But you'll be coming with me," she commanded when she saw the contemplative gleam in his coal depths. "The Council got wind of your… flashy entrance. Your presence is demanded."

"Is Danzō going to be present?" Sasuke bit through gritted teeth, his whole demeanor changing drastically at the mention of the elder shinobi. His voice lowered to a guttural nuance and his eyes blazed with rancor.

"Yes," Tsunade nodded slowly, not begrudging him the aggression he displayed, yet needing him to calm down before he dug himself into a deeper hole. He had already complicated things with his abrupt appearance, and she would not allow the damn Council to manipulate his anger to their benefit.

"But you leave him to me – you hear me?" she stated with a warning tone, leveling him with her most authoritarian expression in a heated stare down.

Tsunade could almost taste his silent rage in the charged atmosphere before Sasuke decided he was done antagonizing her.

"You are the Hokage," he shrugged with veiled indifference.

"Glad we're clear on that," the medic nin grumbled, nearly exasperated. Tsunade didn't know if she wanted to laugh or smack him for his cold and hot attitude.

 _Really, this brat… he's the poster boy for cyclothymia_ , she mused, thankful he didn't share _this_ trait with Itachi.

"I will speak on your behalf, but you are to answer their questions with as much diplomacy as possible," Tsunade advised him as she secured the scrolls with a seal, mentally preparing herself for the coming confrontation.

"I lived with Orochimaru for nearly two years; I'm no novice when it comes to subterfuge," Sasuke returned smugly.

"I didn't ask you to lie, damn kid. Just don't elaborate, got it?" she clarified, torn between amusement and aggravation again.

"Yeah," Sasuke agreed absent-mindedly, not really focusing on her words.

"When you said 'home' did you mean –?" he finally asked the question that had been bothering him for a while now, raising his eyes to pin her with a confused stare.

"The Uchiha estate, where else?" Tsunade replied, preoccupied with her sealing jutsu.

"He _lives_ there?" Sasuke asked, voice carrying an almost vulnerable nuance, drawing her attention.

"It's his home, yours as well. One night does not erase memories of whole years. It pains him to reside there, but it's also cathartic for him. Itachi cannot forgive himself – he'll never be able to – and even you can't offer him absolution. Surrounding himself with memories is his punishment – and his salvation. But, if you're not ready to go there, I can arrange for you to meet him at my house," Tsunade explained, her amber gaze softening.

"No. Like you said, that place is my home, too," Sasuke refused her offer, but Tsunade could tell he was trying too hard.

"Alright," she smiled at him, respecting his resolution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 500


	42. I.K.W.Y.L.

"Sasuke will be removed from the bingo book and will no longer be classified as a rogue nin," Tsunade stated voice strong, adamant.

"What is the meaning of this, Tsunade?" Koharu spoke first, slanted eyes becoming narrower.

"He is a traitor who abandoned his village for his personal pursuits," Homura uttered in a neutral tone, yet there was heavy consternation in his gaze.

"Has he committed any crime? I think not; in fact, he has done us a great service by taking out Orochimaru," Tsunade countered, scowling.

"He is a dangerous individual who cannot be trusted," Danzō rasped, his visible eye solely focused on Sasuke. "Let the boy speak. Let's hear what he has to say in his defense."

"I have nothing to say. If anyone has committed a crime here that would be _you_ ," Sasuke spat, incensed. His obsidian gazed flashed crimson for the merest second.

"Enough, Sasuke," Tsunade placed a hand on his shoulder in case she needed to physically restrain him.

"He clearly has no respect for authority," Koharu remarked with disapproval.

"I don't blame him. Respect is earned," Tsunade scoffed.

"I knew you were unsuitable for the Hokage position. This incident was caused by your inadequacies," Homura commented with a calm nuance that grated on Tsunade's nerves.

"What about the incident seven years ago?" Tsunade retorted, her nails into Sasuke's shoulder.

"What are –" Koharu began, but Tsunade had enough of their blather.

"Don't try to deny it. I _know_ the truth behind the Uchiha massacre," she revealed, her amber gaze boring into Danzō's and letting him know he was the one she considered responsible for the bloody affair.

"It was unfortunate, but it had to be done," Danzō spoke, unapologetic.

"Murderer!" Sasuke finally snapped, his features a mask of pale rage, but the tight grip on his shoulder warned him not to take any foolish action.

"Itachi is alive. He is currently hiding in the Uchiha compound," Tsunade informed them, deciding this meeting should end before Sasuke did something irreversible.

"Why have you withheld such information from us?" Homura asked in his usual serene manner.

"Because I cannot trust you."

"Why are you telling us now then?"

"Because the time has come for us to take down Akatsuki."

"What nonsense is this? We know nothing of Akatsuki! It is a suicide mission," Koharu fumed, her patience reaching its end.

" _You_ know nothing. _I_ know more than enough," Tsunade corrected, taking satisfaction in her incredulous expression.

"Naruto will return from Kumogakure in a week. When he is here, we will commence the plan," she added simply.

"It appears you have it all figured out," Danzō mocked with a sneer.

"Yes, I'm merely informing you because I won't tolerate any interference," Tsunade returned, voice carrying a threatening timbre.

"This meeting is done. Come, Sasuke," she then declared, turning to leave and practically dragging him with her.

"This was not a discussion but a declaration."

"I am the goddamn Hokage! If I need advice I will ask for it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 500


	43. The Extra

Tsunade was aware that her little show of power wouldn't be enough to deter those geezers from taking individual actions, yet she had more pressing matters to attend to at the moment.

"Can you give us some time alone?" A familiar, low voice broke through the swirling cluster of thoughts in her mind, causing her head to snap up in surprise. Tsunade had been so lost in her musings that she hadn't even realized they had entered the house Itachi was currently occupying until he spoke.

"I'll be in the kitchen if you need me. What would you like for lunch?" she nodded absent-mindedly, the question spilling from her lips naturally, and forgetting they had an audience until Sasuke deigned to make his presence known by uttering his preference.

"Tonkatsu," both Uchiha siblings spoke simultaneously.

"Sure," Tsunade stifled a laugh at their synchronized reply, turning to head toward the kitchen.

"Itachi –" Sasuke began awkwardly, suddenly at a loss for words.

"You look well," he remarked, taking a seat.

"I feel well; I feel better than I ever have, actually," Itachi returned in earnest, studying the changes in his younger brother.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did you –" Sasuke blurted in a barrage of hurried questions, unable to contain himself any longer.

"You were too young to accept the darkness of our clan. I did what I thought was best for you at the time," Itachi explained, prepared for his emotional outbreak.

"Making me hate you was the best you could come up with? I would have killed you!" Sasuke exclaimed, voice thick in anger and confusion, yet the serene acceptance in Itachi's eyes told him what he needed to know.

"You _actually_ wanted me to kill you –" he muttered in a shallow exhalation, his lungs constricting painfully.

"I wished to give you focus, something to hold on to after I took everything from you," Itachi clarified, gaze heavy with remorse.

"It wasn't your fault, I know this now," Sasuke argued, his blood boiling with need for vengeance.

"You are still young, Sasuke," Itachi sighed, a rueful smile adorning his lips.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sasuke frowned, taking pause in his anger.

"The blame lies with the dead, partly with me as well, but it is in the past. You need to let go or you will lose sight of tomorrow," Itachi advised, forcing the full weigh of his gaze on his younger brother.

"Are you telling me that Danzō is innocent?" Sasuke bit back through gritted teeth.

"We all played our parts – and we played them well. If you still wish to blame someone then blame mistrust," Itachi uttered slowly, willing the memories away.

"But, _niisan_ –" Sasuke made to protest, his coal gaze widening when he realized he had slipped back into the habit of calling Itachi by that term.

"Thank you," Itachi smiled at him, the way he used to smile in the past, eyes creased and kindness in his smile, "for coming back, Sasuke."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 500


	44. Julien

Tsunade had busied herself with making dinner, yet her attention kept straying to the siblings in the living room. She would be a fool to believe Sasuke had discarded his churning hatred for Danzō after the elder shinobi's open admission, and she doubted Itachi would be able to sway his mind, no matter what he said. Furthermore, she wasn't sure she would stop him if he decided to take matters into his hands… discreetly.

 _You better hurry and come back, Kakashi. That boy needs his team now more than ever_ , she mused intently, hoping her thoughts could somehow reach the Copy nin.

"Damn! Sakura!" she then cursed, remembering belatedly she had sent a message to the hospital, telling the girl to meet her here after her shift. The news of Sasuke's arrival would have already reached every corner of the village, and Tsunade thought it prudent to arrange a quiet meeting between the two brats, away from prying eyes and wagging tongues. Not to mention, it was time she learned the truth, preferably from Sasuke's own mouth.

Washing her hands, she rushed to the living room in order to warn the men for Sakura's arrival, but she was stunned speechless at the sight that greeted her when she entered the room.

 _I guess you became skillful enough to sneak in here without getting caught, damn brat_ , Tsunade chuckled with an internal sigh, perusing Sakura's unconscious form on the tatami floor.

"What happened?" she asked, surmising there was no need for medical attention.

"Sasuke was a bit hasty," Itachi answered, concealed mirth shimmering in his black depths. Tsunade mulled over his words for a moment before understanding dawned on her.

"Wait… you knocked her out?" she more stated than asked, pinning Sasuke with a glare full of accusation.

"I didn't know it was her. I thought it would be one of Danzō's spies now that he knows the truth," Sasuke returned in a meek, troubled tone.

"Nice work, kid," Tsunade commented wryly, turning to walk back into the kitchen, motioning for Itachi to follow her.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked a bit alarmed when Itachi obliged her silent request.

"Sasuke," Itachi spoke softly, stopping to press a hand on his shoulder, "be honest with her. Even if your truth is not the one she wants to hear."

"You don't know what's going on between us," Sasuke mumbled, lowering his gaze to stare at the pink haired kunoichi, a strange mix of exasperation and resignation in his eyes.

"Father may have visited the Academy once after my urging, but I have visited without your knowledge countless times. I have always been there, Sasuke," Itachi revealed, squeezing his shoulder lightly. There were many things Itachi would like to say to him, but he opted for one thing at a time when he saw the hurt in Sasuke's eyes and the tightening of his features after his mention of their father.

"We'll resume our conversation later," he finished, ruffling his hair before he left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 500


	45. Space Monkey

"Well? How did it go?" Tsunade asked once they were alone. Her bland tone implied casualness even though she was brimming with curiosity. She attempted to hide it by turning her back to resume her cooking, idly chopping up some cabbage on the counter.

"As well as it could," Itachi shrugged, deciding to tease her a little for feigning disinterest when it was clear this was not the case. It had the desired result as she tilted her neck to pin him with a humorless glare, the sound of metal hitting wood echoing as she swung down the knife with more force than necessary.

"Do I have to beat it out of you?" Tsunade returned in a clipped tone, barely suppressing a huff when the corners of his lips curved imperceptibly.

"He will never understand the part the Uchiha clan played into this because he doesn't want to acknowledge the fact that our father made a mistake," Itachi finally explained, accustomed to her short bursts of temper. As endearing as he might have found this peculiar trait of hers, he knew by now when to push and when not.

"He thinks the village wronged your clan?" the blonde kunoichi surmised, focusing on her task once more.

"He merely chooses to delude himself that if Danzō had not given the order or if I had not obeyed then a peaceful solution could have been reached," Itachi offered his insightful clarification.

"Is he correct in this belief?" Tsunade pressed even though she could guess his answer.

"No. If I had thought that our father – our clan – could be persuaded against the coup d'etat, I would have never taken such actions. The Sandaime knew this as well deep down," Itachi validated her own assumptions.

"This is going to turn into another mess, isn't it?" she muttered with a small sigh.

"The Akatsuki mission will serve as a distraction once he is filled in, but he will not bury his grudge against Danzō."

"What about you? Do you wish him dead?"

"No."

The concise answer revealed what Itachi didn't bother to voice aloud.

_He would be dead if I wished him so._

"What do you want then, Itachi?" Tsunade inquired in a soft murmur, unsure if she would deny him anything should he ask it of her.

Solid warmth caressed the expanse of her back, toned arms enfolding her slim waist, pulling her against his chest. His spicy scent dominated her senses in pleasurable waves, making her melt against him.

"I want –" he spoke against the smoothness of her neck, his utterance slow and tantalizing, " _you_."

Firm lips seared her tender skin, branding her neck with sultry kisses, tasting the sweetness of her flesh. They moved upwards with deliberate laziness, teeth teasing the lobe of her ear, tongue dragging across the curve of her jaw until they met her waiting lips.

"Are you asking me to move in?" Tsunade whispered in a husky exhalation, drawn within the dusky waters of his eyes.

"Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 500


	46. Brick Shithouse

"Sakura –"

"Sakura!"

"Mnn…"

Sakura opened her eyes, bleary and confused, cursing the waspish person who was shaking her shoulder with nagging insistence. There was irritation in the male voice, mixed with slight traces of concern. How oddly familiar, she thought. Jet black eyes came into her hazy vision, pale features she knew so well, yet had not seen for such a long time, and she jerked awake with a violent motion, nearly head-butting the man leaning above her.

"Sa-su-ke…kun?" the pink haired kunoichi gasped, jade gaze wide in bewilderment. "You came back…"

Sasuke regarded her with a mild scowl, wisely keeping his distance. "We need to talk, Sakura."

"Okay," she nodded owlishly. Tucking her feet under her, she leveled him with a relieved – almost hopeful – expression, causing him to sigh under his breath.

He merely shook his head. "Don't look at me like that. I'm not going anywhere, so stop acting so demurely. It doesn't suit you." Sasuke promptly shattered her short-lived euphoria at seeing him again.

"Excuse me?" she croaked, clearing her throat, and he nearly sighed once more.

"You begged me to stay, you offered to come with me, yet I still left. Aren't you frustrated, angry with me? Yet you sit there all quiet and expect me to give you an explanation you will surely accept then smile at me and welcome me back with open arms. Aren't you tired of this?" he more stated than asked, palpable resignation shimmering in the shadows of his eyes.

Sakura reeled back for the barest of moments, quickly gathering herself. "What do you want me to do?" she shot back, slightly flabbergasted, and she swore he muttered a curse.

"That's exactly the problem, Sakura. It's not what _I_ want you to do, but what _you_ want to do. Just lay it all out there; for once say what you wanna say and not what I want to hear," Sasuke spoke low and slow, making damn sure she heard him.

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me?" she finally surmised.

"Yes."

"You know why? Because we're not twelve years old anymore." He appeared somewhat mollified when he spoke again.

"When Naruto comes back, we'll have a brawl then go eat ramen or whatever and we'll never speak of it again. But you… things are different with you," Sasuke explained, and she could tell he had struggled to find the words.

"What are you saying?" she murmured, though she had a pretty good guess of what he was hinting at.

His gaze became sharp, pierced right through her. "You know very well."

"So that's it, huh?" Sakura all but muttered through gritted teeth.

If he felt remorseful then he hid it quite well. "I _am_ sorry, but I don't feel that way, I never have. It's better to say it now and have a clean cut. We're not kids anymore…" he reiterated the last part, making her hate him for his seeming blitheness.

"Where does that leave us then?"

"You tell me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 500


	47. Pity Party

"I think it's time we made an appearance," Tsunade murmured with the barest of whispers. The walls were quite thin, after all. "Things don't look so good..."

Itachi barely suppressed a chuckle at her meddlesome nature. "Tsunade –" he admonished, shaking his head in reproach.

"She's my protégé!" the blonde woman hissed with a scowl. "I have a responsibility towards her; and that brat you have of a brother has no delicacy whatsoever!"

"Our interruption will not make a difference," he rebutted logically, eliciting a derisive snort from her.

"Sure it will. You know, for all your intelligence, you still think like a man," Tsunade deigned to inform him. "Sasuke just dropped a bomb on her... if we don't give her some time to cool down and think things through, he's going to be limping soon."

He merely raised a brow in amusement at that, and she hurried to elaborate. "I trained her – trust me, he's going to be limping. Mainly because he _doesn't_ want to hurt her while she sounds like she's about to bust a vein," she finished, her scowl growing in intensity.

"She sounds rather depressed to me," Itachi countered, not disputing her but holding some reservations.

Tsunade waved a hand in dismissal as if she was expecting this assessment from him and had already planned a suitable reply – which she had. "That's stage one; anger is stage two. Normally, it takes a while to go between phases, but Sakura has been known to have a quick fuse," she explained with a quirky smile which soon withered when she took note of his silent appraisal.

"Don't you dare voice that thought," she warned, peeved, knowing very well he was contemplating the similarities between teacher and student.

"Fine," he conceded, lips curving slightly, "but she never saw me, and I think she's had enough shocks for one day."

"Point taken. I'll fill her in and then you can... casually stroll in."

* * *

"This is unbelievable..." Sakura mumbled after Tsunade's extensive and lengthy recital of past and recent events.

Tsunade inclined her head sympathetically. "I know it's a lot to digest, but it is the truth," she offered simply.

Sakura turned to pin Sasuke with a piqued stare. "You _knew_ all that?" she demanded, baffled.

"For how long?" she asked after his curt nod, but the reply came from an unexpected source.

"Not long," Itachi answered as he walked into the room, his eyes scrutinizing the pink haired kunoichi with intrigue.

Sakura gawked at him, speechless. "Uchiha... Itachi," she ground out, mouth nearly hanging open.

"Haruno, Sakura," Itachi addressed her with concealed mirth.

She promptly pressed her lips together, embarrassed at her reaction. "This is surreal..." the medic nin then blurted.

A loud snort came from Sasuke's direction, right on cue. "What is unbelievable is why that bastard Danzō is still breathing," he spat, incensed. "And what is surreal is why the Hokage is making lunch in our kitchen," he added, peering at the older pair through narrowed eyes.

"About that..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 500


	48. Bosco

"You are _what_!?"

"We are seeing each other," Itachi repeated calmly, sharing an amused glance with Tsunade.

" _Why_? _How?_ " Sasuke sputtered, eyes impossibly wide.

"I would expect you to know at least that much at your age, Sasuke. You really need me to explain the semantics of dating?" Itachi taunted, earning him a none too subtle elbow hit.

 _Really?_ Tsunade inquired silently, her gaze dancing with as much mirth as his.

"That's not what I asked!" Sasuke bit back, cheeks slightly flushed, missing their silent exchange as Sakura chose that moment to latch on to his sleeve with a vice-like grip. "For god's sake, Sakura! Say something!" he snapped at the deathly ashen girl.

"I – I..." Sakura peeped after his blaring demand, showing alarming signs of hyperventilation; she looked ready to faint any minute now.

Tired of teenage drama, and wishing to give Sakura some downtime, Tsunade attempted to change the subject.

"Well, moving on, Naruto will –"

"Wait a damn minute! You can't just brush it off like that," Sasuke rumbled, coal eyes glowering at her.

Tsunade raised a thin brow at his interruption, rosy lips puckered in dismay. "Do I need your permission to date your older brother? Or do you need to make the 'if you hurt him...' speech?" she mocked snidely.

Sakura opened her mouth at that moment, halting Sasuke's response. "S-shishō..." she mumbled, green gaze refusing to stray from her lap.

"Yes, Sakura?"

"I, uh, you –"

"Oh for the love of – out with it, girl!" Tsunade ordered, and Sakura flinched at the strident sound.

"I wondered why you stopped drinking so much..." she murmured, finally raising her head, an unsure smile tugging at her lips.

Tsunade barked out a short laugh. "Did you just call me an alcoholic?" she teased the unusually meek girl, trying to elicit a more vivacious reply.

"No! I mean – I don't know what I mean..." Sakura shook her head furiously, settling on a tentative yet warm smile at last. "But I'm happy for you."

"Sakura –" Sasuke blurted with hints of disbelief and censure.

His reprimand was the last straw. "Shut it, Sasuke! Look at them; they are happy. It's none of our business, anyway," the medic nin warned with a wrathful glare, forgetting they had an audience.

Tsunade turned to grace Itachi with a victorious smirk and a _what did I tell you_ expression, furthering his amusement at the whole event.

"Alright, enough. Whether you like it or not, I'm dating your brother. You got a problem with that? Let's take it outside," she addressed the younger Uchiha.

Sasuke seemed to shrink under the full weight of her gaze, recognizing the violent promise in her amber depths. "I'm staying," he bit out sullenly. "Here. In _this_ house."

"What a coincidence," Tsunade chirped with a sickeningly sweet smile, delivering the final blow. "Me, too."

The sprightly tone she used struck a nerve in him. "Niisan!" he exclaimed, turning to the other man for support, but he found none.

"Grow up, Sasuke."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 500


	49. Spite & Malice

Itachi had known that revealing his circumstances to the Council was a bold move from Tsunade, one that could not – and would not – be ignored. Yet he hadn't expected that the man who was currently standing in his front yard would make such a stupid move as coming to face him directly.

"If it isn't the prodigal son, returning from the dead..." Danzō mocked, voice dripping with contempt and poison laden vice. His half-lidded eye appraised Itachi slowly, weighted his chances.

"Danzō."

Itachi acknowledged the elder shinobi – if nothing else. The lack of reaction on his part elicited a scintilla of anger in the other man, made him bare his fangs.

"I'm disappointed in you, Itachi. I thought you and I were alike, yet I see now that I was wrong. You're nothing but a traitor," Danzō all but spit at him, his visible eye seething with rage, yet his countenance remained passive. It didn't have the desired result, however, didn't faze Itachi in the least as far as Danzō could tell, which rankled even more.

"Call me what you like. I will not take insult from a man who does not even know himself. You are nothing but a relic of old hate, a cluster of past mistakes, Danzō."

Itachi could see that his words served to further arouse Danzō's ire, yet he was past being cautious. That man had killed Shisui – and he had a debt of blood and life to pay. If he had kept low, never approached him, Itachi might have let the ghost of the past lie, yet he hadn't. Foolish man. Danzō had brought this upon himself, requested to be buried along with his victims at long last – as far as Itachi was concerned. His family might have made the decisions that led to their deaths, yet Shisui had been an unfortunate casualty, one that still bothered Itachi to this day. He could shoulder the responsibility for everything else, but _not_ for Shisui.

"You truly think I don't know?" Itachi began, revealing a mere sliver of his malaise, but was halted by his brother's belated entrance. Tsunade shouldn't really drug him as often as she did, yet the boy wouldn't leave them be even for a moment if she didn't.

"Itachi, what is – you!" Sasuke's voice died as his eyes took note of the elder shinobi, swirling crimson at once. His wrath was birthed anew, burned hotly, dissipated all traces of the narcotics in his supper.

Itachi pressed a hand on his brother's shoulder, mutely conveying to leave the matter to him – for now. Grudgingly, the younger male accepted, reigned his aggression, yet his eyes never strayed from the threat before them. He tried to blaze the man aflame with the sheer intensity of his gaze.

"How many of our clan did you murder to acquire those eyes? Did you truly think you would be unaffected by our curse, our hatred? It has polluted your mind, made you a mere puppet. I pity you, Danzō."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 500


	50. Flesh Mechanic

Itachi merely stated the truth, they all knew, yet voicing it succeeded in finally breaking Danzō's shell of apathy. His calmness leeched away, his wrinkled features became a savage mask of ill-conceived rancor.

"Enough! I shall take your eyes, too – both of yours! I'll add them to my body and protect Konoha in my own way. As I have always done!" Danzō rumbled, seeing no reason to keep up the pretense any longer. His bandages unraveled, revealed the hideousness hiding beneath, made the younger Uchiha slightly recoil.

It was an anathema, the vilest thing Sasuke had ever witnessed. He struggled against Itachi's hold then, unable to curb his murderous urges after this display.

"No, Danzō. You will die, but I must thank you for coming to your own slaughter. The Hokage wouldn't allow me to kill you, but it's different now. Spill the first blood, give me incentive – I dare you!" he provoked, voice low, grave. His pale features twisted, caught between a mad grin and a fiery glare.

"Foolish brat! Your eyes will be the first I'll take!" Danzō lost all of his composure at the taunt, their repeated insults seeping into his skin, churning low in his abdomen.

The wind abated, the air cloyed, as the three shinobi prepared to engage in a bloody battle, yet an inaudible sigh caused them to take pause, heed the intruder in their midst.

"And here I thought I could have a day's rest before I got dragged into another mess. As if spending a year with Naruto and that nut job, rhyming Hachibi wasn't enough... Itachi, you're messing with my precious reading time, you know that?" Kakashi drawled, crouching atop the roof, seemingly unaffected by the violent currents in the atmosphere. His intrusion was greeted by a bout of insane cackling, drawing his sole attention to the leader of Root.

"Hatake, Kakashi – perfect! Now I can have all of the remaining Sharingan," Danzō gloated, thanking his luck for this rare gift, truly unconcerned he would now have to face three of Konoha's finest alone. Of course, he hadn't come on his own, yet they didn't need to know that just yet.

"You can read later, Kakashi. I do believe we have just been propositioned," Itachi deigned to address Kakashi's earlier tirade, meeting the Copy nin's gaze head on. The knowing gleam in his scarlet depths was all it took for Kakashi to get the message, realize that the shrewd old man had sewn a trap around them.

"I don't swing that way, but I'll make an exception for a bastard like him," he shot back, a half-smirk beneath his ever present mask, yet it didn't reach his eye.

 _Stall him_ , he conveyed to Itachi as he lifted his headband, preparing to activate the Mangekyō Sharingan and separate him from his platoon to even the chances. Then his gaze turned to Sasuke's direction, motioning for him to take care of the rats lurking around the estate while Itachi was busy distracting their leader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 500


	51. Bigmouth Strikes Again

Kakashi was still crouched on the rooftop when Sasuke returned, though in a less composed state than he had left him. Beads of sweat on his brow, the white haired shinobi was slightly panting with signs of fatigue.

"Done already? Impressive..." Kakashi gave a hushed whistle, appraising his former disciple with the raptness of a hawk.

Sasuke would have smirked under different circumstances, yet the lack of other presences besides Kakashi threw him off. "Where are they?" he asked, impatient.

"In another dimension," Kakashi explained, bracing himself for the boy's recoil. It came like a tsunami of outrage and disbelief, even if it didn't sound like that.

"You let him go alone?" Sasuke spoke slowly, enunciating each word, voice too low, seemingly passive, yet it was like the calm before the storm.

Kakashi stifled a sigh, and graced him with a pointed, knowing stare. "I know you're angry, Sasuke...perhaps, _too_ angry."

Eyes narrow and lips thinned, Sasuke took it better than Kakashi would have expected. "You think I'd lose against a bastard like him?" he surmised, but reigned any outward expression of rage at the insult.

"It's simpler than that. Itachi won't let his emotions get in the way." Kakashi leveled him with the full weight of his gaze. _Unlike you._ It went unuttered, but Sasuke heard it loud and clear.

"If anything happens to my brother...it's on _you_ ," he bit back, though it was said more for the sake of indignation than anything else.

"Even you don't believe that..." Lips curving in a wry grin, Kakashi had no qualms over calling his bluff.

His countenance changed then, softened. "It's good to see you again. You've grown up, Sasuke..." Kakashi shook his head, smiled despite himself. "In some areas."

Sasuke's eyes traveled down the Jōnin's lap where a familiar book lay open then back at his face. "You haven't," he snorted, amusement hiding behind a curling of lips.

"Old habits die hard, if at all," was all Kakashi said.

The black dots in his iris swirled then, and he winced. Reality distorted, two figures emerged, both standing, yet there was an unusual rigidity in the air. It was over before Sasuke could breathe a word.

"Itachi –" Sasuke called his brother's name, relieved, then turned to peruse their hated enemy. Danzō appeared to be incapacitated, caught by unseen strings, yet fairly unharmed.

"He's alive," the younger Uchiha growled, jumping down to finish the job himself.

Sharp, full of leashed warning, Itachi's voice stopped him in his tracks. "And he'll stay that way. It's not our decision, Sasuke. We're not rogues any longer."

"What did you do to him?" Sasuke inquired, acquiescing, albeit grudgingly.

"Izanami." Itachi's tone was grave, held traces of regret, and Sasuke finally noticed the change in his brother. His left eye was unseeing, blank.

"I'll explain later. Tsunade needs to be informed," Itachi silenced the question forming on his mouth before Sasuke could voice it.

"I already sent Pakkun with a message. She should be here any minute now," Kakashi rasped, coming down as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 500


	52. Once More with Feeling

Sasuke was pacing up and down, all tensile aggression and bulging muscles, when Tsunade arrived.

"Can I kill _him_?" was the first thing that came out of his mouth before Tsunade could even ask for details. There was no need to question who _him_ was.

Tsunade shook her head. "No." Her tone was sharp, intolerant of insubordination.

Her warning went unheeded. Sasuke's lips peeled back as he finally stopped pacing, eyes glaring crimson, focusing on Danzō's unconscious body with the viciousness of an avenger. Kakashi read his expression, stepped in-between – a physical obstacle.

Tsunade clicked her tongue, a cryptic apology on her lips. "I need him alive – for now."

"Did you kill the Root shinobi?" she then asked, seeing no traces of fallen shinobi, but deducting there would be.

"They're merely unconscious."

Though still seething with the flames of vengeance, Sasuke displayed signs of complacency.

Tsunade leveled him with a hard stare. "No injuries?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Nothing permanent."

"Round them up and deliver them to Ibiki." She addressed more Kakashi than Sasuke, though it was clear she was assigning this task to both. "Discreetly."

"As you wish." A nod from Kakashi.

"What about _him?_ " A sneer from Sasuke.

She replaced Kakashi as Danzō's guard, fists clenching, eyes flashing gold, heated. "I'll deal with him."

Kakashi dragged Sasuke away, sensing that Tsunade's patience had ended.

"This is a mess…" Tsunade whispered once they were alone. "I can't believe the bastard had the gall to preach about Konoha's safety while killing and maiming _our_ shinobi."

She couldn't help but kick Danzō's ribs. The unmistakable sound of bones cracking echoed.

Itachi chuckled softly. Tsunade was no better than Sasuke when it came down to it. "He was not in his right mind, Tsunade."

"I'm starting to doubt if he _ever_ had a right mind," she spat.

"What are you thinking?" Itachi asked, recalling her earlier words, wishing to soothe her violent urges.

"Saying this leaves a bad taste in my mouth but –" she spoke with a grimace of distaste, "this is fortuitous."

"Think about it, Itachi." She turned towards him, almost hopeful. "Sharingan…enough for three transplants and some to spare. Sasuke and Kakashi won't ever have to go blind – and you'll get your vision back if I can make the operation a success."

Itachi acknowledged her logic. "Can you make animal-human transplants?"

Her brows creased in contemplation, nodding once. "I can try… Why?"

"Shisui entrusted me with his remaining eye before he died. Danzō has the other one."

A mixture of shock and revulsion, Tsunade came closer. Her mien softened. Warm hands on his cheeks, fingers stroked the angles of his jaw.

"I'm sorry, Itachi."

Itachi drew her in, relished the scent of compassion, the taste of love.

"I would like to have Shisui's Sharingan, to see through his eyes. I want to let him see the peace he dreamed of and sacrificed his life for come true."

Tsunade hummed, nuzzled his neck. "You will, I promise."

Then she kicked Danzō again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 500


	53. A Million Little Pieces

Sasuke came awake slowly, feeling sluggish. When he tried to raise his lids, something soft and steeped in medicinal scents prevented him. _Bandage_. _Surgery_. _Hospital_. His mind pieced the fragments together, and he ceased all unnecessary motion. His senses were dull, but not dull enough to miss the presence of another by his bedside.

"Who's there? Sakura?" His throat constricted, voice husky, laden with sleep, expecting to hear the medic nin's lilting tones.

A snort resounded instead. "Sorry for not being Sakura-chan."

Sasuke recognized the male voice easily, despite not having heard it for quite some time.

"Naruto." He stopped then, unsure of what to say, lips drawn into a tight line, and a sigh deluged the air.

"Look," Naruto began, less bitter than before, more awkward now. "I'm not angry, but –" As if infected with Sasuke's hesitancy, Naruto paused, racking his brain for words.

"Just say what you want to say." It was a rasp of weariness, untied Naruto's tongue.

"Why did you leave? Why didn't you tell me what was going on at the time?"

Sasuke felt the heat of Naruto's gaze through the layers of bandages over his eyes. "You didn't tell me either."

Silence befell. It was true, Naruto couldn't dispute this fact. Both had made mistakes, kept to themselves, trying to form a bond, but not knowing _how_. If they wished to be honest, neither had tried hard enough, obsessed with different things, oblivious to whatever personal hell the other experienced. Naruto shook his head, swallowed thickly, and let it go. Sasuke was back, and that's all that mattered. They had time to mend that misshapen bond they had attempted to forge as kids.

"I'm glad you're back, that you have your brother back." He smiled at Sasuke, even though he couldn't see him, discarded most ill feelings remaining, focused on the ones that held gravity. "I really am."

Sasuke might not have spoken, but his features eased, tension uncoiled from his muscles.

"It sucks being alone." It was uttered so low that Sasuke almost missed it, but Naruto was laughing in the next moment, as if he had never said it. Hence Sasuke pretended not to have heard it.

"I brought you some ramen. You must eat ra-" Before Naruto could even finish, a loud, smacking noise echoed in the room, along with Naruto's pained grunt.

"Don't feed a patient ramen, baka."

"Sakura-chan! Hurry up and take those bandages off of him. He needs to see my improved Sexy –"

"Pervert! You really haven't grown at all!"

* * *

Itachi stirred lightly, coming into wakefulness, sighing at the soft touch that woke him up.

"How are you feeling?" Tsunade caressed Itachi's cheek, his neck, languorous strokes of fingers.

"Good. Sasuke?"

"He's fine, recuperating in the next room. I can take you –"

Naruto crashed into the room then, a nimbus of dust, debris, and yells.

"Or they can come in here," she rumbled, veins throbbing on her temple.

"Wait! Tsunade-no-baachan! I'm the victim here!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 500


End file.
